Sweet Sacrifice
by samanddan
Summary: At the end of High School, Danny, Tucker, and Sam are but a week away from graduation, and a party they finally get invited to. But when Sam begins to fall under these ghostly piano trances, played by Edward Elric, i'll explain!, and dissapears Wednesday
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Monday, Literacy.  
"Seniors, the past four years at Casper High were hopefully the right beginnings to your future. Please don't let our teachings go to waste. Graduation is but a week away!" Principal Ishiyama announced over the loud speaker to the seniors of Casper High on Monday morning. The seniors included Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie, and of course, Danny, Tucker and Sam.

"Can you believe that High School's almost over?" an excited Paulina asked in her strong Spanish accent.

"I know, seems only like yesterday we walked onto the steps of Casper High!" answered Dash, his voice now deepened and fully matured. After realizing bullying was just a way of expressing your fear of admitting you're weaker then everyone else and you take it out on smaller people around you, he stopped doing it last year, at the cost of losing the respect of other jocks. But he accepted that.

"What do you plan on doing after graduation?" asked Tucker to his best friends sitting on his right. He'd outgrown the barrette and grew into baseball caps. Contacts replaced his old thick rimmed glasses, exposing his green-blue eyes. Green shorts held by the brim of his boots were history and full, baggy green pants along with black sneakers took their place . He still had the same yellow shirt and backpack, but black fingerless gloves were on his hands now. He kept his techno geek status.

"Isn't this, like, the fourteenth time I've told you?" asked Sam. Miss Samantha Manson matured along with her fellow friends. Still goth, her voice deepened a little like all girls' do. Her hair had been shaped like her grandmother's when she was young: to the side and slightly curved at the end and at the middle of her neck like freshman year. Sam was now sporting a new outfit: a black belly shirt tank top with a skull in the middle, and big, baggy black pants with red threading. She still wore her same black combat boots. Black arm warmers with red running down the middle rested on her arms. Her choker was basically the same, but in the middle was a small red jewel hanging from it. "I'm going to school to become an artist."

"And I'm going to school for Astronomy." answered Danny. He had left behind his white and red t-shirt and picked up a slimming red turtle neck. It outlined his small but developed chest, mid-section, and lean, muscular arms. But he stuck with his baggy blue jeans and red and white sneakers. Danny had grown a small goatee, though the rest of his features remained the same. And, like Tucker, his voice had also deepened to pure maturity. Fully grown into his six foot two inch height, he felt quite tall next to Tucker and Sam, who stayed at five foot ten inches.

"I thought you wanted to be an astronaut." Said Tucker.

"I am. Studying the stars and space will help me understand it better if I want to travel there. And what about you?"

"Planning to overthrow Bill Gates." Tucker told them proudly.

"And _how_ do you plan on doing that?" asked Sam.

"Why would I tell you? If I did, you might steal my plans."

"Right, because my family has about a million dollars less then he does in the bank. Sure wouldn't want _that_ to happen."

"Alright class, settle down. I know graduation is Friday, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to teach." announced Mr. Lancer, who was still teaching Danny and his two friends, along with the rest of senior class. Groans flooded the room. "I'll start by collecting books." "Whews" and other relaxing sounds of stressing students swept through the room.

"Well that's a relief." said Tucker taking out his literacy book to hand to Lancer.

In the Ghost Zone.  
"My search has become a futile attempt. My spells aren't working like they did a century ago!" announced a deep male voice, followed by the sound of a piano.

"Brother, you have to understand! Your spells don't last or stay with you forever." Declared the ghost's brother Alphonse.

"I don't care about that right now Alphonse! My melodious tunes used to trance people across the globe while we were alive. Now they follow me in this world as a curse!" He shouted, the piano's music getting scarier as it proceeded down the scale.

"But brother, I thought you liked having that ability! You never thought it was a curse when we were children. You adored the piano." complained the confused Alphonse.

"Yes, I did, and I still do. But it is a curse that I'm bound to this piano, and this world, forever! Did you not hear what the reaper said to me while we watched him? 'The keys keep you bound to your loved things. Never break away from your magical tune.'" he recited. "And what two things did I love as a child and before our passing?" he asked.

"Staying inside and playing the piano." Alphonse confessed.

"So I am bound to these two things forever, Alphonse! Lucky you, able to come and go, to do as you please! Unlike me." He said, saddened by his truth.

"Brother…" Alphonse began.

"Just go, Al." He said, turning away. So Al left, and Edward played his beautiful music, to which he was bound for all eternity. The notes carried his spells to any girl he wished, to fall in love with him and his music. Edward never left his home except for school, so he never got a chance to love, or feel love from another person, besides his family. He sat in his lonely home, deep in the ghost zone, and played sweet lullabies.

**An:** I know, short. But I think ending it with exposing the enemy in a sad mood is alright. What do you think? The characters Edward and Alphonse are from the FullMetal Alchemist series but i assure you, this is **NOT a crossover. **In my story, they have the same personalities, looks, and voice as in the FMA version. I'll probably update this on Sunday. Enjoy.


	2. Edward's Lullaby

Chapter Two: Monday, Edward's Lullaby.

At Casper High. (End of school. Bell rings.) 

"Hey, Danny," Paulina started, walking over to him. "I'm throwing a graduation party Friday. And because I've only invited you and your friends to about three parties throughout of all of high school, I've decided to invite you guys. It's at the country club, at seven. Here's your invites." she said, handing invites to him, Tucker, and Sam.

"Wow, thanks." said Danny.

"Is this just so you can see Danny Phantom, like that time in freshman year?" asked Sam, taking her invite. She was suspicious, because she knew all the tricks Paulina would do just to see Phantom.

"No, it's for real." she assured them.

"And we can trust you _how_?" asked Tucker, for he knew the same thing as Sam did. He also took his invite.

"Please, I'm trying to be nice to you guys. Do you want the invites or not?" she asked, agitated that they weren't taking her seriously. Tucker and Sam looked at each other, silenced by her comeback, and nodded. 

"We'll see you there." said Danny, smiling.

Outside  
The three walked down the sidewalk at their normal speed, talking about the last week of school and graduation. When the time came, they parted ways. Danny walked inside his house, announced he was home, and looked at a present picture of Jazz. Her hair was now short, like Sam's, and in a tight bun with strands of hair framing her face. Her smiling face remained the same and a ring glimmered on her left ring finger. Not an engagement, but a ring to symbolize her love for her family and friends. Of course, she got many questions like, 'Who's the lucky boy?' and 'When is the big day?' She patiently told them that she's not getting married and explained her meaning of it.

"Seems like just yesterday when she stepped out, doesn't it?" asked Maddie, going to greet her son.

"Hi, mom." he said, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"I hope_ you _don't walk out two months after graduating, like she did. How was school?"

"I got invited to a graduation party on Friday."

"Oh, that's nice dear. Are you going to hang out with Tucker and Sam later?" she asked, knowing her son's daily schedule after school.

"Nah, they're both busy. I'm staying home tonight."

"Oh, good. Now me and your father have some company for a change."

"Where is he, anyway? Usually he's in the kitchen or watching TV." inquired Danny.

"In the lab, working on some new invention to catch Danny Phantom. You'd think, four years and he'd give up on him by now." answered Maddie walking away from Danny. Missing her daughter Jazz, she picked up an old family photo and studied her children's smiling faces. Smiling to herself, she put the picture on a new surface, the fridge, whereas it used to lay on the family room table. She turned and went upstairs to finish the laundry. Danny walked to the lab to say 'hello' to his father. Jack, like Maddie said, was working on a new invention to try and catch Danny's alter ego: Danny Phantom. Danny eyed Jack and he chuckled at his father's multiple, and all futile, attempts to catch Amity's ghostly hero. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to his father to greet him with a slap on the back.

"Hey, dad!" he shouted hitting Jack's back.

"Augh!" Jack cried, the tool he was using flying out of his hand as he threw up his arms in surprise. " Oh, Danny, you scared me for a second. Heh, how was your day son?"

"Eh, same-old-same-old. What about yours?"

"I'm working on this thing-a-ma-jig to catch that ridiculous Danny Phantom." Jack Fenton said spitefully.

"Four years, dad. Four years! Don't you think that's enough? You're _never_ going to catch him."

"Says you. Don't you remember last year when I was SO close to catching him?! But that filthy ghost got away. I want to catch him, and tear him apart molecule by molecule!" Jack's voice rose to an excited shout.

"I..uh…wasn't there! I was with Tucker and Sam that day." he muttered. He _did _remember that day, the day his parents almost discovered his secret.

The mood was set, fog was creeping on the ground, the sky, dark and gray. Danny was weak from the fight with his parents he SO hadn't wanted to be in. Using a Fenton Ghost Shocker, Jack hit Danny in the chest, almost forcing him to transform to stop the pain; but he yanked it off, just in time, and ran off into the smoky scene.

Wiping his forehead nervously, he announced that he would be retreating to his room. Once there, he placed his books on his dresser, along with the invitation. He turned on his computer and checked his ghost files to see if all ghost were secure; they were. _Nothing to do now_. he thought to himself. He brought up his AIM system to see if Tucker had taken a break from trying to figure out Bill Gate's secret to get on the computer, and if Sam was taking a break from drawing her way into being the best artist she could be. His Buddy list read: DarkGirl, Cybernerd. "They're on." he told himself. Signing in as AstroSpecter, they began to chat.

_AstroSpecter: Hey, guys. Taking a break from being 'busy'?_

CyberNerd: No. I'm still researching Bill Gates.

DarkGirl: Good Luck with that, Tucker. I ran out of some colors so I just wanted to order them offline while still being able to talk to friends. You? 

AstroSpecter: Bored. Nothing to do. Hey, whenever you guys are done with whatever, want to go explore the ghost zone?

CyberNerd: For the millionth time? I thought we covered it all.

AstroSpecter: We did. Maybe we can go for fun. Like sightseeing.

DarkGirl: Nothing to see when the whole place is green and purple.

AstroSpecter: Come on, guys. We're all going away next year to different places, and no time for ghost stuff. One last trip?

DarkGirl: That's right, we are. Danny's right, Tucker, it's our last chance to see the ghost zone, and although we have seen it A MILLION times, I'm up for it. I'll be over soon.

CyberNerd: Eh, why not. If it's the last time we'll see it besides during the summer, then sure. 

Ghost Zone  
With the three in the Specter Speeder as usual, Danny steered them through their normal route in the ghost zone, only traveling about three miles out from the Fenton Portal. 

"Hey," Sam started, an idea occuring. "Let's go farther."

"What?" The two boys asked in unison.

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker.

"We've only ever gone, like, what? Three miles into this place, right?"

"Yeah, so?" responded Danny.

"_So_, let's go farther. Think about it, what lies beyond what we've explored already?" She asked with smile, wide eyes, and eyebrows pointed down. Moving Tucker out of the way, she placed herself next to Danny. "Now I'm excited!" she confessed. "Let's go."

"Sam, why would you want to risk getting lost in the Ghost Zone forever?" Danny questioned her. Pulling out a wide piece of paper from her backpack, she unrolled it to expose a map of the Ghost Zone, not yet touched with directions of where to go. She placed a dot towards the bottom to symbolize where they were.

"I didn't take map making classes last semester for nothing, you know." she told him. Smiling back at her, the Specter Speeder picked up speed, leading them farther into the Ghost Zone then they had ever traveled before. Tucker was now wide eyed and in awe at the change in colors. The green background faded into purple, while the purple doors switched to green.

"See, it's interesting!" she announced to them, meanwhile marking their every move on the map. Then, without warning, she plastered her ear against the window.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Do you hear that piano? It's so beautiful!" she said dreamily.

"I don't hear anything." confessed Tucker, also putting his ear to the window.

"_What?! _But it's so loud and beautiful. It's, like, the only music here." she told them.

"I don't hear it either." said Danny, slightly worried.

"I can't believe you guys don't hear it." She said, sounding disappointed.

"Then why don't you take us there to show us." said Tucker, half joking. Sam took the controls from Danny and let her ears guide them to an old mansion; it looked like the Addams' Family home.

"Sam, where are we?" asked Danny, awed to see this mansion floating so far out into the Ghost Zone.

"A musical heaven." she answered. Stepping out of the speeder after she landed it, she approached the front porch and knocked on the door. She heard the music stop. At the door appeared a young man, around sixteen, with messy blonde bangs hanging in his face that are held up by a cowlick and widow's peak, and a long braid trailing down his back. He wore a fitted black vest with a white shirt underneath. Baggy sleeves caressed his arms; sections of it held by tight straps, leaving some sections more baggy than others. One strap each were underneath the shoulders and one at the elbow. He had normal fitting black pants and casual dress shoes. His eyes were golden like the sun, and his skin was pale.

Edward.

"Can I help you?" he asked her. 

"Were you playing that beautiful music?" she asked-longing to hear it again. 


	3. Black keys, White Fingers

Chapter 3:Monday: Black keys, White Fingers .

"Were you playing that beautiful music?" Sam asked Edward.

"Yes. Why?" he asked back, looking into her violet eyes.

"It was so beautiful." she confessed, her amazement take control of her words.

"Well, thank you. May I help you with anything else?" he asked them. Danny walked up next to Sam and took his turn.

"No thank you. My friend here just decided to wander us to your home. Sorry for the trouble." he apologized. Edward nodded and began to shut the door, but Alphonse saw Danny, Tucker, and Sam and rushed up to Ed.

"Oh, visitors! Please, come in." he said happily to the three children beginning to walk away.

"Al, what are you doing?" Ed demanded.

"Inviting them in. We haven't had visitors in forever, brother. It would be nice." He said to the older ghost with a smile.

"I suppose so." Ed agreed reluctantly. Inside, Sam, Danny, and Tucker sat on the couch that lay across from the grand baby piano, while Ed sat in the chair next to it. Al brought out a small tray of hot tea and some crackers and placed them on the coffee table to the side.

"So, what brings you here to the most desolate and unknown corner of the ghost zone?" asked Edward, trying to start a conversation with his guests.

"Oh, well, you see, we normally travel about three miles out of our portal, when Sam here got the idea to go farther. And we did, then she heard the piano and brought us here." explained Danny as he took the cup of tea. "Oh, thank you." 

"What do you mean, portal?" asked Al taking his seat next to Ed. Alphonse Elric was only one year younger than his brother, but just as smart. Soft golden brown, short hair, with choppy bangs in his face that slanted themselves to the side. Innocent big chocolaty brown eyes and a playful child smile. His shy and very kind personality ran freely among him and showed greatly. True his was a year younger then Edward, but he was taller, four inches taller. Edward was only five foot two, while Al came to five foot six. The only time Al could hurt someone was if they hurt Ed's feelings or made fun of him, otherwise, Al couldn't hurt a fly.

"My parents invented a portal which opens to the ghost zone." Danny kindly explained. "You mean you've never heard of it?"

"Again, most desolate place in the ghost zone. We never hear anything beyond these walls. Well, I never do anyway. Do you Al?" Al shook his head.

"So, it's just you two? Don't you ever get lonely?" asked Tucker, sipping his tea.

"Sometimes. But we've been here for sixty-nine years so we're used to it. Plus, we've got music to entertain us most of the time, and each other. When Al goes out, I'm alone, but I have my piano." said Edward, looking at his prized object that sat next to him, drawing the attention of his guests.

"Couldn't you just go out with him? Get away from here?" asked Sam.

"I wish I could." He said in a tight voice, closing his eyes. He stood up, moved to the piano bench, and sat at the keys and began to play. "When the reaper came for us, he said, 'I was bound to the things I love', which is staying inside and playing the piano. I'm bound to that forever. It's like a curse. One I have no clue how to break." He cringed out, beginning to play. Sam began to feel very odd; her eyes looked vacant, and her mouth hung open a little, her eyelids fell half-closed, and her skin color began changing to shades lighter then her normally fair skin, making it look ghastly. _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so strange? So... empty?_ she thought to herself. Edward's music carried on, the boys unknowing of Sam's vacant eyes and look. A few moments later, the last note faded out ,Sam then regained herself.

"What just happened?" she asked aloud, while placing her hand on her forehead and elbow on knee. Her skin and eyes returned to normal.

"What do you mean?" asked Al. "He played the piano."

"But while he played, I-I felt so empty. So... gone. Like I was watching my body sitting there and I was somewhere else. It was scary,... yet, enjoyable. Scary that I could see my body, and enjoyable that I heard the music too. It's weird." she explained to them all closing her eyes at the end. Edward's eyes lit up as he realized something. _Could the spells be getting to her?_ he asked himself in his head.

"Could you excuse me and Alphonse for a second please?" asked Edward, getting up. Tucker nodded for the three and the two brothers left the room.

"What's this about, brother?" asked Alphonse.

"Alphonse, remember how my music could cast a spell to any girl I wish?"

"Yes, you tell me almost every month brother. But what does this have to do with Ms. Manson's incident?" he asked confused.

"What if my spell is casting itself to her? What if the spell is causing its effects in a different way then before?" he pondered out loud. 

"That could be true, brother." Alphonse responded with a frown, thinking hard. After a moment, he said, "Let us return, before our guests become worried." He and his older brother walked back into the room. He resumed his seat and so did Ed.

"If you would please excuse us, we need to get home before our parents begin to worry about us. Thank you for having us." thanked Danny as he stood to shake the Elric brothers' hands.

"Oh, that's alright," Al assured. "We understand. Please, don't be a stranger here. You're welcome anytime. Ed and I are always home!" He stated as he shook Danny's hand, then Tucker's, and finally Sam's, who was still a little shaken from her experience.

On the way home, Sam sat hugging her knees to her chest and a subtle look of fright and worry on her face.

"Sam, are you okay?" asked Danny, placing his hand on her back. She jumped a little and looked at him.

"Sorry," she apologized. "it's just... when he played, like I explained, I was somewhere else. But wherever I was, it was so cold. I can't get warm." She admitted stuttering slightly while shivers ran up her spine. Danny then went into the deep locker that lay in the back of the seats and pulled out a blanket.

"Here." he offered. She took it and smiled. 

"Thanks." she said wrapping herself up in it.

"AW! How cute! Danny's finally making a move." Tucker said in a loud voice, laughing. Danny made a fist, his teeth clamped together into an angry frown, his eyebrows pulled together and his eyes widened. Looking at him, Tucker began, "Hey, do you guys always forget that I'm here? Almost all the time I'm with you guys."

"No, we don't. Our emotions just... take control of us now and then. Live with it." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah okay, I'll live with it, but I've been living with it for the past four years. Believe me, sitting back and watching my friends flirt with each other for four years is funny at first, tbut it just gets annoying after the first year is over." announced Tucker, slightly angry. Danny and Sam just look in opposite directions blushing. They knew Tucker was right. The rest of the ride was dead silent. None of them spoke. Danny and Sam shared a unexpected glance here and there, but they quickly turned their heads and looked down. Once back at Fenton Works, Tucker said his good-byes and thanks and took his leave. Sam stepped out after Danny. After a few steps, she handed him the blanket.

"Thanks." she said extending her arm to him. He made a move to grab it. Once he reached it, their eyes met and they looked at each other for a few moments. Danny caught himself and let go.

"Just keep it." he told her. "We have extras." she squinted her eyes and cringed her eyebrows and looked down, took it, and walked away. "Sam," he called. She turned to him. "You okay?" she smiled and nodded yes. He returned the gesture; she left, and he went upstairs.

Ghost Zone. (night)  
Blissful piano music began to play. Low F, middle C, the F above that, followed by a even higher F, A sharp, F, and C rolled very fast, then ended with a D flat, C, B flat and A sharp. Playing like a Gothic lullaby. Edward continued to play, creating a beautiful sound. As he played higher, he envisioned Sam's face, for he found her beautiful and enchanting.

"Go," he began to whisper softly. "Go and get her." At the Manson mansion, Sam heard the music in her dreams. Once again, her skin color fell to the ghostly white, and eyes were washed and flooded with vacancy. She sat up and sang out, 'Waking up feels good, once you open your eyes' with her voice like Amy Lee. Pamela, her mother, walked in after hearing her daughter in the hallway.

"Samantha, is everything alright? Why are you singing?" Sam didn't respond, the music controlling her like Undergrowth had in freshman year. Pamela walked up to her daughter and shook her a little to grab her attention. "Samantha? Samantha!" she shouted, knocking Sam free of Ed's control.

"Huh? What happened? Mom?" A dazed Sam asked.

"You were singing, dear. Are you alright?"

"I was? Oh, I didn't even realize I was. I-I'm fine. Sorry for the trouble."

"That's alright, dear. Go back to sleep." Mrs. Manson told her with a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going back to bed dear. If you need anything, you know we're right next door. Good night." 

"'Night." Sam said back. _Not again. Was Edward playing? He must have, I only feel like this when he plays,_ she thought to herself. She felt the empty coldness from before. She grabbed the blanket Danny gave her and wrapped up in it. She tried to fall asleep but failed over and over again concern of what might happen the next time he played filling her thoughts. Would she sing like this time? Or would she join him in a piano duet? She knew how to play- and she was good. She never told anyone besides her family and music teacher, who helped her learn. Yes, Sam could play just as good as Edward. She could control herself from jumping at the keys, but she did long to play. To feel the bouncing of the keys make their pleasant sounds. She couldn't stand it any longer, she escaped to the music room where the walls were sound proof, and sat herself down at the Grand Baby Piano she left last that previous weekend, and began to play a hard rock song, "All That I'm Living For" in the softest piano version Amy Lee did. She spent the rest of the night playing and singing her feelings away.

**AN**: M'kay, first off, I would like to say that the song Edward was playing towards the end with the F, C, F was the little minute long piano piece that is before the song "Good Enough" on the Evanescence album, "The Open Door" those of you who have it know which one I'm talking about. Second, in an AOL session, Amy Lee plays "All That I'm Living For" piano style. Which can be heard if you look up Evanescence in the AOL music section. Moving on, I made Sami know piano. I had the idea in my head when I first came up with the fic. a while back. I'm having fun toying with her actually. And I know that's mean but it's fun. That's the beauty in fanfics, you decide what happens and what doesn't happen. . A little DxS in there, again, I'm trying to put it in only when necessary. And that was one of the moments.


	4. Puppets

AN: I know, I'm updating faster then a rabbit! Enjoy.

Chapter four: Puppets.

Tuesday morning: Manson Mansion. 

SPOV 

I finished the last song I knew on the piano and glanced at the clock, 5:30 A.M. Guess I lost track of time. I got up and exited the music room and went to mine. I felt like a puppet on strings last night. I sat on my bed trying to rest but I still couldn't. Once again I traveled to my music room-the only place I felt free from what seemed like Edwards grasp. What was he doing? I'd find out today after school. If Danny let me that is. I sat down at my baby grand and started to play the Linkin Park song, "My December". And relax me it did. After that I continued to play around for a while until the clock read 6:30 A.M. My elbows collapsed to my thighs, head in hands, eyes closed. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, worried about school. Maybe I should skip school, I mean, it's the last week of school, I need a day off. Although after Friday I had ten weeks of days off. Maybe I could inconspicuously slip into the ghost zone in the Specter Speeder. That's what I'll do. I ran out of the music room and back and to mine to grab my phone and text Danny to see if it was okay.

'Danny, you up?' I text. Five long minutes later I got a response.

'Yes, all night. And not from ghost. What's up?'

'Can I use the Specter Speeder to head back to Edwards?'

'Why?' He asked over the useful feature of the phones.

'Something happened last night and I think he caused it.'

'What happened?'

'I'll tell you later. Can I?'

'What about school?' he asked.

"Skip." I said and text him sheepishly.

'sigh Fine, I'll come get you in an hour.'

'Oh thank you!'

'Yeah Yeah, just tell me what happened later okay?'

'Yes sir' and our conversation ended. I turned to the mirror and saw my dirty hair that I apparently drew into a bun sometime last night while playing. I stuck my tongue out and decided to get in the shower.

The water seemed to replenish my skin. Finally warming my cold body sending shivers up my spine. The burning vanilla candle blended with the steam from the hot water, causing aroma therapy. How relaxing. I breathed in the freshness, in which effect caused me to almost slide and hurt myself. Silly me. I got out and dressed in my normal attire: black, baggy red threaded pants, skull tang top, black and red arm warmers, and my combat boots. I went downstairs after I finished my hair and into the kitchen trying to eat something. Even though the shower water warmed my body beyond belief, I still felt cold, and like a puppet. I grabbed an apple and made my soy vanilla coffee and sat down sipping it slowly. I starred at my apple-now feeling like not eating it-but playing with it. Rocking it back and fourth, still sipping on my coffee. I glanced back t the clock, 7:25 A.M., perfect timing. I put my phone and ipod into my pocket, along with the map of the "new" ghost zone. I announced to my mother I was heading to school with Danny, receiving her approval of an "alright" as always. As soon as my boots past the threshold of the door, he turned to me.

"What happened?" he asked sounding upset.

"Remember how yesterday at Edwards I told everyone I felt empty?"

"Yes."

"Well last night, it happened again when I was sleeping. Except this time, I started singing. I think that happens when he plays and I wanted to ask him why that is."

"I'm coming with you." he announced now sounding angry. He started down the steps until I grabbed his upper arm.

"No, you go to school. I want to deal with this alone." I told him sternly. Flooding my eyes with anger and cold to try and get my point clear.

"What if you get hurt?" he shot at me with the same look in his eyes that I tried to show, except he pulled it off. He tried to pull his arm away from my grasp, but I held on tight- still looking into his serious blue eyes as he looked back into my serious violet ones. His arm didn't escape me.

"Did him or his brother really look like they could hurt anyone? Or a fly for that matter?" Our eyes matched now, equal with determination to convince each other. Finally, after a minutes showdown, he sighed deeply and while breathing out.

"Fine, I'll take you to the lab." still sounding angry as he confessed defeat. "Just be careful! You have no clue how truly cold the ghost zone can be once you're alone. Your parents will have my head if you get hurt regardless of who's responsible. They'll fine someway to pin it on me."

"Thank you. Don't worry, I will."

"You better. Let's go." he told me and we drifted to the alley near by as he transformed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom, and took off with me in his arms. I couldn't shake that puppet feeling away.

DPOV

I glanced down at Sam and looked at her dazed expression. Purposely slowing down to reconsider drifting her to Casper instead of the awaiting dangers of the ghost zone. Of course as her friend I wasn't sure if I should let her go in there alone. Maybe I can follow her while being invisible. I lowered us down to Fenton Works and phased us through the Op Center, first floor, and second until we made it down to the basement.

"Sam, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" I asked again protectively.

"Yes Danny. I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me."

"That's kind of hard to do since I've been your friend since kindergarten."

"Danny relax. I know how to work the Speeder. I'll be fine." she reassured. I handed her the keys cautiously fearing might what lie ahead of her journey.

"Alright." I finished as I dropped the keys in her hand. She of course said thank you and hopped inside the Speeder, turning it on. I became intangible so she wouldn't see me behind her. She left, and I followed.

NPOV

Unknowing of Danny, Sam sped through the ghost zone at an alarming rate. Making all the precise turns, avoiding the floating doors and passing ghosts. Once she begun to go faster, Danny was surprised and sped up at full speed to follow her, still intangible. He was about to shout 'SLOW DOWN!' but that would ruin his cover, so he kept quiet. Slowing down when the colors started to shift, is when Danny could tell Sam pulled out the map. Well, he could tell after she stopped almost abruptly and he flew ahead of her tangible, but then flew back to the side as quick as he could without being seen. The Speeder started to move again, this time at a slower speed then before. Danny followed of course with caution. It took about a good twenty minutes until she found the house. Once there, Danny stayed intangible on the second floor, keeping his head out of the ceiling of the first, right over the piano. He watched as Edward came to the front door that had a rapping placed upon it.

SPOV

I knocked on the door and waited for Edward to answer, and he did. Again I had to look down to his short stature.

"Oh Ms. Manson! What a surprise! It's nearly fifteen past eight in the morning, what brings you here so early?" he asked surprise to see me. .

"Hey Ed," I began. "uh, listen, I have a question to ask you. May I come in?" I asked with my somewhat polite nature. I nearly held back the urge to storm up to him and demand what was happening to me but I knew I needed to be polite.

"Of course of course! Please." he said welcoming me with open arms. We sat on the same couch and chair as yesterday. "Would you like some coffee?" he offered.

"Oh no thank you. I already had some this morning before I left. Uh, Edward, do you or Alphonse have any special ability? For example, some ghost can transform into dragons, or grant wishes. Do you or Alphonse have any abilities?" I asked with a little struggle to find the right words.

"No actually. Neither of us possess any type of special power." I could feel that he was lying through his teeth.

"I don't believe that actually. You see, yesterday, while you played, I felt like I was in a trance. And last night I somehow started to sing in the middle of the night. And during that time, I felt exactly how I did while you played. Any explanation?" I targeted my main question leaving him blank.

"No not really." he lied again.

NPOV

"Stop lying. To tell you quite frankly, I'm very persistent." Sam told him getting up.

"I can tell." Edward replied watching her move across the room and towards the piano. Danny still watching the conversation.

"You see," Sam began, pointing to the baby grand. "oh, do you mind?" Edward shook No. "Good. See when I play," she said sitting down beginning to play Fur Elise-both boys stunned. "Nothing happens." and she got up. "But when you play-do you mind playing a little bit?" again Edward shook his answer yes. He got up and began to play the same tune, and Sam went into the trance again. Once he stopped, she sat back down on the seat, hand on head. "I go into a trance. I need an explanation. That's why I'm missing school."

"Well," Edward began, struggling to find words to cover up his ghostly ability. "maybe you just like my music that much." sheepishly smiling once done.

"Edward, I'm not one to fool easily, please tell me the truth!" she said, now shouting a bit on the edge of pure anger.

"Ms. Manson, I'm not lying." again he said trying to convince her in sheepishly put together words and smile.

"If you won't answer me, then maybe your brother can." she said stepping away searching for Alphonse. Edward swiftly got up and back to his piano, pressing down keys meant to control.

"You're not going anywhere missy." he said, eyebrows knitted together, frown painted on his ghostly lips, looking at the back of Sam's head. Danny saw this and gasped.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted ramming into Edward, knocking him out of his piano position. Danny flew to Sam shaking her shoulders to awaken her.

"And who are you to intrude my spell making?" Edward spat at Danny.

"Danny Phantom! Nice to meet you Edward. What were you planning to do with Sam?" he demanded looking back.

"Keep her." he answered in a bewildered smile, eyes wide, and eyebrows still knitted together tightly just raised higher then normal.

**AN: **That's where I'm ending it. I hope the different POV's didn't confuse anyone. Okay, I promise, the next chapter will have the Elric brothers story fully explained.


	5. Edward and Alphonse Elric

AN: This chapter is kinda long so. AGAIN, THIS ISN'T A CROSSOVER SO AL AND ED DIDN'T HAVE/USE ALCHEMY. NOR WAS THERE A GATE FOR ED TO CROSS. THIS IS MY VERION OF THE ELRIC BROTHERS DEATH. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THEN BY ALL MEANS, SPEAK IT LOUD AND PROUD! ENJOY:

Chapter five: Edward and Alphonse Elric.

Tuesday morning: continued. 

DPOV

"What?" I hissed out, not believing his words.

"You heard me; keep her." he repeated, bewildered smile still whipped on his face-bangs slightly astray making him look truly, insane.

"You're out of your mind if you think you can keep Sam!" I stressed taking her in my arms and beginning to lift us off the ground slowly becoming intangible.

"NO!" he shouted chasing after us. Once we passed through the door, he had to stop. Hearing an almost inaudible profanity as he slammed his fist against the door side. I phased us through the side of the Speeder and took off at one hundred miles per hour.

Shifting my view from the ghost zone to Sam, I saw her mesmerized state. Shouting her names a few times to grab her attention and snap her out of it didn't work, so,-and I hated to do this-I pressed my body against the seat and slammed on the breaks and her light body sent flying into the dashboard and she let out a shriek.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!" she yelled at me while smacking the back of my head.

"Sorry Sam but I had to. You were in one of those trances again and I had to find away to get you out of it. I called your name a few times but it didn't work." I explained. Her face relaxed to a mellow yet sad stare. Buckling in securely so if I did that again, she would go flying. She put her hand on her head and sighed loudly.

"Sam, what happens when you get into those trances?" I asked her. Her eyes flashed open and looked at me wide and glossy from the tears in her eyes.

"It's like I'm still here, but I can feel myself falling. Like, throbbing away from my eyes. The best way I could describe it would be like literally falling into myself." she explained, letting the tears fall over the edge.

"Then what happens?" I pleaded her to lead further into her own world.

"I land in a field of paper roses and ruffled tulips every where, and I get small paper cuts after I land. The sky is filled with clouds. But they touch the ground as if a giant explosion happened-but one never did. And they're the softest color of red, with a tint of violet outlining every curve. The wind is icy cold…" and her voice trailed off into a silent whisper. My face was painted with worry staring at her tear stained face as she explained the horrible world she was sent to.

EPOV

I felt the hot tear escape my tightly shut eyes as I heard that flying craft take off away from me. The next time I can grasp her, will not be a failure. I spoke an almost inaudible profanity as I slammed my fist against the side of the door. I also felt the warm green blood ooze from my side fist as I took it from it post . Frustrated, I stormed from that spot and to my room to write music that was sure to grab her.

"Brother are you alright? I heard a thump." my younger brother Alphonse asked me.

"I'm fine Al. I'll be in my room if you need me." I informed him, both of us aware of the blood that dripped to the step. Once in my room, I slammed the door shut and went to my upright piano that lay next to a desk that held piano sheets of music, mine, or empty sheets that were not touched. I shuffled to those and brought them together and lay it near the edge of the desk where I could easily write on them. Sitting down at the piano bench I inhaled and exhaled to relax myself to concentrate. I rested my hands on the piano-the ivory felt good under my skin. This piano-unlike the one downstairs-wasn't meant for spells and such like used on Ms. Manson, but just to play for fun. The one downstairs is the one played the most when I was alive, that's why only that one does the spells. I began to compose a melody designed only for her.

After about three hours of writing, I began to feel rather drowsy-eyelids heavy and falling, vision blurring. I got up and went to my bed where I let the drowsiness consume me, and drifted off to sleep, hoping for a pleasant dream, but receiving a horrible nightmare.

There I stood in the threshold of the living room and foyer, watching the day of Alphonse and mines passing. Translucent I was as I watched myself play the piano for my father and brother who were sitting on the black leather couches across the piano's way. On the coffee table my mothers picture rested. My dear mother died of an illness when Alphonse and I were young. Only the men lay in the house, save the guest that we barely got.

"Brilliant Edward!" my father praised.

"Very good! Mother would be very proud of you Ed." my younger brother complimented next. Both Al and I dressed in our present clothes, minus some last minute details.

"Please stop. You make it sound as if I were trained by Beethoven himself." I heard myself joke from the bench.

"But you play just like him Ed. And at such a young age too." father again complimented, face soft.

"Brother can you come upstairs with me to get something?" Al asked.

"Of course." I answered. Again I stood idly in the way, watching this all occur. I ran after myself and my brother up the steps, screaming as loud as I could, but no sound came out. I realized then, I was in the worst nightmare ever. Not exactly a nightmare, but a flashback. But what horrible flashback could not be turned into a nightmare?

Once Al was on the second floor-and I on the last step leading upstairs watching him-a quick rapping came to the front door, my father answering it. My body was frozen, and I couldn't close my eyes for the next scene. Frozen at the bottom of the steps, I saw my father get shot by the murderous stranger. Unable to scream or move, I couldn't cover my eyes or mouth. Instead, I saw my father fall and the pool of blood developing under him. The taker turned to us next, his face our last human memory. The rest I'm sure you can all assume.

I awoke myself screaming-this time with sound-at the top of my lungs. What that man held against us, I will never know-and probably never will. Father wasn't hear with us, nor was he with Al. It was just us two.

NPOV

Edward lay there, idly playing with his blanket when a knocking came to his door. Alphonse voice following.

"Brother are you alright?! I heard you scream. Is everything okay?" he shouted. Edward got up from his bed and to the door to open it.

"Just a bad nightmare Al, I'll be fine." he answered. Swiftly passing by Al and downstairs, Al catching is shoulder half way down.

"Tell me about it brother. It might help." he requested. The traveled to the couch their father sat on ages ago.

"It was the day we died." he began. "Except I watched the whole thing." tears building up in his sun yellow eyes. "It was horrible Al. All of it. What did that man ever have against father and us? It haunts me that we'll never know!" he stressed out shouting. "We can never ask father, he's not here in this place. Why are we ghost and he's not!?" he shouted taking Al's arms in his hands, shaking them violently. Al cringed his eyebrows and squinted his eyes at his brother.

"Sam, can you promise me you'll never go back to that house alone?" Danny pleaded with concern in his voice as he parked the speeder in his basement.

"I can't promise anything Danny. I don't know if Ed will play that number again. Or what he'll do next. You and I both know that."

"But Sam please, just for now. I don't want you getting hurt." he stressed looking at her. She looked back at his sad face- hair hanging in his face, puppy dog eyes. She dropped her head in defeat.

"Alright but if something happens like that again where I can't control it and I go back there it's not my fault and I'm not breaking the promise. Okay?" she told him waving her pointer finger at him. He nodded 'yes'. She nodded back and shouted while brandishing her arms:

"AH! SO MUCH DRAMA!"

APOV

I sat on my bed thinking hardly about Ed's question from before. _Why are we ghost and he's not!? _Yes. Why are we cursed to this place for eternity while Father is not? Where is Father? Questions buzzing my head of him. Ed did seem a bit disturbed about it all. I remember after it happening, I awoke, deeply confused by it all. The man's face was our last human memory, then the pain

NPOV

Flashback

Al awoke before Ed and saw what had happened after. Ed was laying on the ground, face down, and Al lay next to him. But what confused Al the most, was the fact that he could see his body. Frightened, he shook his brother to wake him from his "slumber".

"Brother!" Al shouted shaking him to get him up. "Brother wake up!"

Edward began to groan as his eyes slowly came open. "Huh? What is it Al?"

"Brother what happened?! I can see my body!" he shouted quite frightened.

"What do you mean you can see your body?" Ed asked confused. He stood up and also saw his solid body laying in front of him like Al did. "Oh my g…."

"See what I mean! What happened?!"

"Sir there's two more up here!" they heard a deep voice shout from the top of the steps. The man was in a blue police suit.

"Oh gosh. They're only children too. Shame." another voice said after coming up the steps and looking at the brothers. Alphonse eyes shot to become small, worry lines deepening, jaw dropped and face white. His body trembling.

"Br.. Brother, are, are we…?" he couldn't finish. He turned his head to his older brother whose eyes were closed, face relaxed and serious.

"We are. We're dead." Ed responded to his younger brother.

End Flashback

_Knock Knock Knock _Al got up slowly and went to the door. Ed was on the other side, looking quite dark. His hair was covering his eyes, creating a shadow on his face, only exposing a frown.

"Alphonse," he said in a dark whisper. Raising his head and showing his serious eyes. "I have a mission for you."


	6. Home

**AN: **I know I said would disappear on Wednesday in the summary, but I figured that she need a break from Edward for a day so now she's going on Thursday.

Towards the end of the chapter, I felt as if I was loosing my grasp on Sam fully. Like, making her to much of the "damsel in distress" and not more of the rocking, "I can kick butt hard" girl she is. But, guys PLEASE tell me if she's WAY to much Out of Character!!! Tell me what I should edited about her for the next chapter. Like if I should make her take on Edward and beat him up. Tell me cause I really feel like I'm loosing her too much! AH! Help me grab her!

Enjoy Chapter six.

Chapter Six: Home

Rest of Wednesday into Thursday.

Wednesday passed without any further "Edward episodes." Sam didn't have any episodes at night either. A day of relief felt good, but she was still jumpy about everything. She didn't eat anything either. And when asked for dinner, or for something to eat, she refused. Saying 'I'm not hungry' and walking away. No appetite really was it. She hadn't had one since Wednesday morning's incident. Thursday morning came and the trio followed their same agenda and walking together to school. Again, the day passed without any Edward interruptions.

At lunch, the boys got their filled trays and sat down while Sam just grabbed some water and followed them to their seats.

"Sam, please eat something." Danny pleaded of her after swallowing his sandwich bite.

"I'm not hungry." she said, taking another sip of water.

"You haven't eaten in two days! How can you not be hungry? I can't go five minutes without eating something!" complained Tucker raising his hands.

"I'm fine guys. This happens to me sometimes when I'm upset or whatever. Just chill. I'm alright." she reassured them. Bell rings "Come on, we're going to be late for class." she said getting up, grabbing her books, and walking away slowly. Again, the rest of the day went through without Edward. Once the day ended, the friends walked out in their normal positions: Danny on Sam's left, and Tucker on her right.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to walk home. A.s.a.p. I've got some stuff to do. Bye." and she walked out of the middle and ahead of them.

"Is she okay? She's been really out of it." asked Tucker.

"She went into another one of those trances the other night. And another one Yesterday morning." responded Danny.

"What! What happened? Is she okay?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know if she is. It's the Edward guy from Monday. He said he wants to 'keep her'. I don't like him." squinting his eyes as he spoke.

"Wait he wanted to _keep _her? Like a pet? That's really creepy. Why does he want to keep her? Is he a stalker or something?"

"I'm going to his house tonight to ask him when I get home. Actually, I'll go there now, save some time. See ya' later Tuck." and he dashed off.

"Why I'm always left alone!?" Tucker again sticking his hands in the air. Kicking the near by dirt, he began to walk in the direction that not led of his home, but to Sam's. He knew she needed comfort right now, and since he's the 'brotherly love' guy of the group-along with the comedy guy-he'd put his 'love' to good use and comfort his "sister". He'd stand by her no matter what. Once there, he knocked on the door and waited for the answerer to come. The door open and the butler stood in view.

"Hey Alfred, can I see Sam please?"

"Surly Mr. Foley, she's in the music room."

"They have a music room?" he asked, thinking out loud.

"Yes. Right this way sir." Alfred responded as he directed Tucker to the music room. He knocked on the door for Sam to answer. She opened it almost immediately.

"Hey Alfred, what up?"

"Mr. Foley is here to see you Sam." stepping out of Tucker's way so Sam could see him.

"Come on in Tuck. Thank you Alfred." she thanked. Alfred walked away. Tucker stood there in awe looking at the baby grand piano in front of him, the drum set to the far right of it, acoustic and electric guitars that lay on the amplifier next to the drums, and the other instruments. It was his first time in the music room.

"Tuck, you okay?" Sam asked snapping him out of it.

"WOW! I never knew you guys had a music room! Sam, do you play all these?"

"Just the piano. Welcome to the music room Tucker. You're actually the first of my friends to come in here." she confessed walking up next to him. "So what's up?"

"Hey, you okay? You've been so out of it lately." he asked regaining himself.

"No, I'm not. Tuck, every time that happens to me,-you know, the trance thing- I'd get sent to the icy cold field of paper flowers. It's so scary! I get eat, sleep, I can barely pay attention in school, or to my family without fear of Edward playing and sending me back to that place. I'm a nervous wreck! And to top it all off, graduation's tomorrow!" she confessed sitting down on the piano bench with Tucker following to sit next to her. "The only times I feel okay, or safe, is when I'm with you guys, or playing piano. I hate this Tucker! I hate this!" screaming out collapsing her head into the comfort of her hands.

"Sam, it's going to be okay. It's not like he's going to send someone to come and kidnap you over night." he said putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Gee, that defiantly helps lower my scare factor. Thanks."

"Look, I'm just trying to help. Want to head to the park? It might help you."

"That sounds like a good idea actually. Sometime out of this room might do me some good." she agreed. "Thanks Tuck."

"Anytime Sam."

"Brother are you sure about this?" asked Al in earnest.

"More sure then anything in the world Alphonse." he confirmed his brother seriously. "You now what to do tonight."

"But brother……" he began, stopping himself.

"But brother what Al? Continue please. I want to hear what you need to say. Get it off your chest."

"Brother, just because your spells worked their magic on Ms. Manson doesn't mean you need to _kidnap _her. That's pure madness and you know it!" stressing out the words as he went along. "Do you even feel for this girl brother? Like, truly hold feelings for her?"

"More then you'll ever know. That is why she must be mine." he said once again determined to win Sam's heart. After his aggression calmed down to an even breathing pattern, a loud bang came to the door.

"Ed! It's Danny. I need to speak with you. Now." he shouted strongly through the thick wooden door. Ed rushed to answer.

"Hello Danny, what's up?" he asked. Danny didn't need this right now, he pushed Edward to the floor. "What's wrong with you?" he asked getting up.

"Why do you want to keep Sam? What do you want with her?" he asked immediately.

"So, you're the same Danny from the other morning. Welcome back."

"Thanks but I want to know what you want with Sam!" he demanded.

"You know the answer Daniel: to keep her." he responded lightly.

"Why though?" he demanded. He grabbed Ed's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Now now Danny, no need to get violent. I've found myself head over heals for her. A beautiful and enchanting girl. You must feel the same about her if you are so quick to fend for her. Or, are you two already together?"

"That's none of your business. She's just a good friend alright. Like a sister." he clarified. "Just because you like her doesn't mean you need to keep her. That's insanity."

"Then if insanity is my motive then let it be." Edward spoke. Danny brought Ed to closer to his face, then pushed him out of his hands forcefully to the ground.

"Stay away from Sam." threatening Edward, pointing a finger down at him. Walking out of the house-slamming the door behind him-Danny flew off to the Fenton Portal.

"See what you are doing brother! I'm not going through with this! You can find a way to get out of the house on your own." Al shouted getting up and walking upstairs.

"Fine." Ed muttered out husky. He walked to the front door, opened it, and began to proceed forward. He put his hands up to the air, only to be shot back by a simmering green light. "Damn." he whispered getting up. Again he tried, only to be shot back again and again. Again he tried, desperate to pass that wall that bound him to his house. Hands now burned from the wall, he again tried, but………………..

Thursday night. Back at Manson Mansion.

"Guess I thought I had to change the world; to make you see me. To be the one.

I could have run forever. But how far would I have come, without mourning your love?" Sam sang out to the soulful piano version of the hard Evanescence song, "All That I'm Living For", hitting each note perfectly. Her one man audience awed at her skills. "Should it hurt to love you? Should I feel like I do. Should I lock the last open door? My ghost are gaining on me." was the last line of the version.

"Wow! How come you never told me or Danny that you could sing or play like that?" asked Tucker.

"Some things I'd like to keep to myself Tuck." she giggled out. "Want me to teach you something?"

"Uh, sure. I'll give it a shot. But don't laugh at me if I mess up alright?!"

"Yes sir. Alright take your right hand and place your thumb here. That note is called E." she pointed out. "Now take your pinky, and stretch it all the way to this key. This is also an E note. Just higher." she instructed. Pointing out all the keys for a song called "Harry's Wondrous World" from the first Harry Potter movie.

After almost an hour of teaching him something simple-well to her simple- and watching him goof up, and laughing a lot, he needed to get home. Sam walked to the front door with him.

"Thanks a lot Tucker." she thanked hugging him.

"Yeah. Anytime Sam. Feel better. Night." he said returning the hug. After she couldn't see him when he turned the corner, she walked up to her room to get ready for bed. Thank goodness for Tucker. She thought reaching her destination.

After a quick shower, she put on some soothing Mozart to help her fall asleep. After the beautiful requiem ended, she had fallen into the deepness of a dream. Danny phased through her wall to check up on her to see if she was alright. He glided over to her and shook her lightly and also removed her ear phones.

"Sam." he whispered shaking her. She moaned a little and began to slowly open her eyes. She cocked her head to the side, squinted her eyes, scrunched her nose and opened her mouth before realizing who it was. Once she did, she let out a small shriek.

"OH! Danny! It's you. You scared me. I couldn't figure out who you were for a second. I was having this really wacky dream. Anyway, what's up? Why are you here it's eleven at night." she questioned sitting up, holding the blanket to the base of her neck.

"I came to check up on you. Is everything okay? That crazy Edward hasn't put any spells on you or nothing?" he asked sitting down on her bed, crossing his legs.

"No not since yesterday morning. Why?" she answered sitting up fully, back against the head board, also crossing her legs under the blanket, which still was hanging at the base of her neck.

"I went over to his house today after you left, to talk to him and why he wants to 'keep you'." speaking with disgust in his mouth. Scrunching his nose and clearly put his face in a distasteful position. "He said he fell, 'head over heals' for you. I don't like that, and I don't like him. You call me first if anything happens. Okay? I can snag Tucker from his room on the way to where ever you are." he pointed out sternly. She reached over and rested her hands on his.

"Thank you so much for being such a good friend and caring about me. You and Tucker just made my year. I hung out with him before in the park and showed him some of my piano playing and I had so much fun today. You guys are really the nicest friends a girl could ask for. Thank you. You know I can take care of myself. And that I'm a pretty good fighter when it comes to ghost. But you guys are just so awesome and are so brotherly. You two are like my brothers! Thank you so much." she thanked her 'brother' sitting across from her. He put one hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Sam. You know we're here for you always. I guess you're like my 'little' sister. Little only cause you're shorter then me." he said rocking her a little by her shoulder.

"Not by that much though. Remember, I was taller then you in middle school." she corrected. He giggled back.

"True but, you're still like my sister. Call me if anything pops up okay?"

"Got it. Thanks again." she once again thanked. Leaning towards him, she hugged him, and he hugged back after a second. Once parted, both were as red as Sam's blankets.

"Ha. Well, I got to go. My mom told me, there'd be a surprise waiting for me when I'd get home. Bye." he told her before phasing out of her room.

At Fenton Works

DPOV

I transformed outside my house and walked into the pitch black living room.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out into the black abyss. The light sprung to life, confetti dancing in the air. "AH!" I shouted backing into the door.

"Welcome home Danny!" my mother greeted me.

"What the heck!? You guys scared the ghosts out of me!" I shouted. Ya' they almost _really_ did. Bad situation there. "What's going on?"

"We have a surprise for ya' son!" my father happily shouted out.

"I know that! Obviously! But what is it!?"

"Surprise Danny!" Jazz shouted coming out from behind my dad.

"Jazz!" I shouted moving towards her. I scooped her up in a bear hug to welcome her back.

"Easy little 'big' brother! Put me down! Geez! Look at you! I leave for three years and suddenly you're six foot and giving me a bear hug when before you were barely strong enough to stand up to Dash! What happened?" she screamed out in enjoyment laughing towards the end.

"Ah three years does wonders to me. You should now that! Tell you later." I whispered rocking on, shoving hands into pockets.

NPOV

"So Jazz," Maddie said, inching towards her daughter and a conversation. "tell is about college! How's everything? Any new boyfriends? What's happening?! Fill us in!" she requested of her daughter, extending her arms to Jazz's shoulders and resting her hands on them.

After a long explanation of about school - and several times waking up Jack- Jazz began to explain about a special man in her life she absolutely loves and how they were going out for about a month or so. After, they discussed some simple things and it finally came to an end about midnight.

"Jazz, it's going to be so good to have you around until Sunday! We can shop, cook, invent new inventions. Ah, just like the good ol' days! Well, it's getting late. Danny, tomorrow's your graduation, and that party. You should get some rest for the big day."

"I will. Don't worry." Danny answered.

"Good." she told him shifting over to Jack, who was sleeping. "Come on honey, time for bed." she called to him, shaking him.

"Oh Snapple cakes Batman! Oh, sorry hon. Guess I feel asleep. Uh, night kids." at first shouting but relaxing his tone of voice at the end. Maddie helped her husband up the stairs. Once the door was closed, Danny, sat closer to Jazz to tell her the story.

"What's up bro?" she asked calmly. "Is everything alright? GASP! It's about Sam isn't it? Let me guess: she rejected you? Or I'm sorry Danny. It'll be okay. You guys can still be friends."

"No Jazz, Sam didn't reject me. I never asked her out and how many times have I told you, and about one thousand other people-and ghost- that we're no more then just good friends?!" he almost screamed out, turning crimson.

"Okay, sorry. What's wrong?" she apologized.

"It is about Sam though. Some new ghost, Edward Elric,- who I've met, I just don't like him- said he wants to 'keep' Sam. See, what her, Tucker and I believe is Edwards' piano playing, kind of controls Sam. Or at least puts her in a trance anyway. I think he's planning to kidnap her but I'm not totally sure. It's been going on since Monday. Nothing's happen since Wednesday morning but, well, I don't know." he explained.

"Oh my gosh is she alright?" Jazz inquired, worry stained face and voice.

"No. She's been all jumpy lately. And she hasn't eaten in two days because of it. I talked to Tucker before and he said they went to the park and she seemed to be a little bit at peace there, and oddly enough when _she_ plays piano. I checked on her before I came home and she was very thankful for Tucker and I being like brothers to her." further he led on into the _Drama (read 's below in AN) _filled week.

"Poor Sam." she breathed out. "I really hope she's alright. Or at least gets better. That stinks too. And right before graduation. Danny, what happens if this type of stuff happens when you're all at different college's?" she asked him, leaving him blank and answerless face.

Two o' clock in the morning. Manson Mansion. 

Sam tossed in turn as sweat began to form on her white forehead. The dream was a nightmare, the same one she had all week. In the field she stood, dressed in a flowing red skirt with a red and white short plad one on top of it. Her shirt was a silk black one with soft black spikes spreading over her chest. Her hair was somewhat normal- it was all tattered and out of place. And she was barefoot.

She ran through the paper flowers; panting from running away from the huge monster that followed her. Spiky back, green, looked like an over grown porcupine really, but it was a ghost. And on his back, was Edward. Directing it where to go.

"What do you want with me!?" she screamed after tripping and-getting paper cuts-turning around to face the beast. Edward let the beast's head lean down until it was about five feet away from her face. Saliva dripping from it's razor teeth.

"I want you Samantha!" Edward roared from the head of the monster. "You and you alone! Your little boyfriend Daniel can't help you in here missy!" crazed face.

"Okay, a few things, one: No one calls me 'Samantha'! Two: You can't keep a person! And three: I've told you over and over again this week DANNY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled standing up. "I don't need his help! I'm fine on my own." she stated.

"Oh, yeah?" he questioned. He released the restrains on the monster and let it's mouth consume Sam.

"AH!!!!!" She yelled waking up, sweat droplets flinging forward, eyes small, mouth open and blankets scrunched up under her tight fist.

"Bad dream?" a voice called out from no where.

"Oh, yeah. Danny, thank goodness you're here. It was about that psycho Edward. Same nightmare I've been having all week. Hey, where are you?"

"Under your bed." it responded. That voice was not that of her brothers.

"Wait, you're not Danny. That's not his voice. Who's here?!" she demanded. "Edward?"

"Hello princess." he greeted, phasing through her bed and become tangible once his torso was fully up.

"AH!!!"

Requiem- referring to Mozart's Requiem. His hour long piece of classical music. Not Roman Catholic mass held to offer prayers for somebody who has died.

Drama- Gawd this whole "week" for Sam and the gang is filled to the brim with drama and I think it's awfully funny. So, just some back ground on that.

**AN: **YAH! EDWARD GOT OUT OF THE HOUSE! GO EDDY! But his hands and body are all burned because of it. hugs Eddy Yah! More cliff hangers! As in, Jazz's question, Edward and the door, and of course the ending. Geez, this whole chapter is like, nine pages long on Microsoft word. Making it the second longest chapter I've written to date. First being the final chapter of my first story ever, "The end of a Phantom." That was twelve pages long. Anyway, I drew a pic of Sam in the outfit from her dream, WHICH will be her outfit for the rest of the story. I'll put a link to it on MY HOME PAGE! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! Along with a few more pics I drew form "Sweet Sacrifice." Enjoy guys. I'm having the best time writing this story! I think this is my new personal favorite! "The Feel of Betrayal" was first but "Sweet Sacrifice" is just becoming SO much fun to do!


	7. Sam's Immortal

I have to use the old computer while the other one, that I normally use, has the ALMOST finished chapter seven for "Sweet Sacrifice" , and the new chapter for "The Two faced Stranger". The other one isn't working! kicks other computer [!!!! ANYWAY! Yes, enjoy chapter seven.

Chapter seven: Sam's immortal. 

Three thirty Friday morning. 

SPOV

"Sam? Sam?" a familiar voice called my name--the voice of Danny.

"Danny?! Where are you?" I shouted back. My surrounding was a dense forest. I stood in the only clearing, dressed in the clothes of my nightmares. Grass stabbing at my bare toes while I spun to look for Danny.

"Sam, I'm over here. Come here." he whispered back. I focused my direction straight and ran. Holding my skirt up to avoid tripping, I ran towards his voice. "You're so close now Sam." he said in the warmest voice I heard-to this point in life-coming from him. Allowing the curve on my face to go up slightly. His laugh humming in the sweetly close distance. I stretched my arm out and allowed the smile to bloom fully. _This has to be a dream. _I thought to myself as the distance became only but a few feet. Inches now from reaching him, I ran faster then I ever have. Stepping into his voice, I reached not another clearing, but to Edward's home floating on the island.

"What?!" stepping back into the woods brim. I heard crumbling behind me and turned to see the once luscious forest disappear into the ongoing Ghost Zone, forcing me to step closer to the haunted house. Coming from behind the house, was Danny. "Danny!" I shouted once again running towards him. I stopped and looked at him from two feet away. Something happened within the next few seconds that was worst then any of my nightmares. His heartbreaking warm smile ripped apart and his eyes became Sun yellow. He barked out a hideously loud laugh that threatened to depth me if I didn't cover my ears. Underneath it I heard my name once again.

"Sam! Sam!" it yelled. I looked back up to Danny to see his body begin to disintegrate into Edwards. The warm smile of my friend turned into the bewildered, evil, twisted smile of my fears. He reached out and grabbed my arms. My vision became blurry and my eyebrows stayed raised, mouth bare as he moved closer.

"Please…stop." I heard in a dear whisper. Was that my voice? Or someone else's? I couldn't tell, the laughter continued but lowered to a simmering volume of a normal person's. Drowning out any other noise that wanted to break it. Unwillingly, I let the tears break through and stream down my cheeks. He came closer to my face, close enough where I could feel the hot breath on my skin, and smell his rancid breath. Before I lost total focus, his smile turned incredibly sinister from what I saw. That's when the nightmare aloud me to drift from my dream, and to reality.

I awoke surprisingly peaceful to a fairly large room. Mahogany colored comforter rest on top of me. Rubbing my head I found my focus and looked around the room. The room was an octagon shape that opened at the window and door. The window was huge, almost the whole side wall! Well, to me, it'd be the West side of the room.. I have no knowledge of where the house stands in the Ghost Zone, so let's just assume that the head board is facing South. Beneath the window was a bench that stretched across that wall. The walls were a deep eggplant color. On the wall in front of me was a small dresser and mirror. Upon the turns of the walls were pictures of a man and a woman. Both in separate frames but close together.

The man had a long, stern face, sandy blond hair drawn into a ponytail. The sandy blond trailed down into a face outlining beard. He had small eyes but they were a shade of brown that stuck out of his glasses. The woman had a simple face with chocolaty brown hair that slanted to the right side of her hair line. It continued past the bottom so I couldn't tell how long it really was. Unlike the man's, her eyes were wide and a brilliant forest green. Both fair skinned.

"That's my mother, Trisha Elric, and my father, Van Hohenheim Elric." Alphonse pointed out. I didn't realize he was sitting on the other side of me in a chair.

"Oh, Alphonse. Hello. How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Only about thirty minutes. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really. I keep having these nightmares about your brother. This one was mildly scary. At the beginning, I was standing in a clearing in the middle of a dense forest. I heard Danny's voice calling my name, so I ran towards it. Once I got to him, I ended up on your property. The woods crumbled behind me into the Ghost Zone. I looked back to see if Danny was there, and he was. Except when he came out, he began to turn into your brother. Then I…I woke up."

"I'm awfully sorry for all the trouble he's cost you and your friends. I've never seen him like this."

"You don't have to apologize Alphonse. None of it is your fault. It's mine for wanting to even travel this far into the Ghost Zone." I answered him. I went to wipe my eyes from the real tears that had leaked. Then, I noticed my arm was bare. And not covered by my sleeve. "What the..?" I raised the covers to see what I was now in. The outfit from my dreams. My face flushed as I turned and looked at Al furiously, bringing the covers to the base of my neck. He also became red, knowing what I had thought.

"OH!" he yelped. "Oh Ms. Manson I would never! I'm not of the peeping Tom type! I assure you I saw nothing! My father taught me how to properly change a person if paralyzed or has a broken bone without seeing anything. Please don't think of it that way!" he explained standing up from his seat.

"Why'd you change me anyway?!" I shouted back, longing for the comfort of my pajama's.

"Ed wanted me to!"

"If Ed wanted you to jump off of this island and into the abyss of the Ghost Zone would you?"

"Well…no. But Ms. Manson you need to understand something: Edward is badly injured."

"From?"

"Getting out of the house. His hands have been burned rather badly. As soon as he got done placing you on the bed he requested I dress you then he passed out. He was so tired and hurt from trying to get you. Oh please Ms. Manson, I did it for my brother. Wouldn't you for yours?"

Wow. That certainly caught me of guard. I would do anything for Danny or Tucker. They're like brothers to me.

"I'm an only child. But Tucker and Danny are like my brothers. So I see where you're coming from. Where is he now?" I asked. My voice was calmer then the recent state of urgency.

"He's in my father office resting. Would you like some breakfast?" he offered, his voice calmer too. I shook my head no.

"Al, what happened to your parents?" whispering the question.

"Oh they died. My mother of an illness when Ed and I were younger, and my father was killed when me and my brother were. I'm not going to go into any gory details." he whispered back. I could tell I hit the sensitive topic for him.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"No need to. It's what our fate was."

"I'm sorry for bringing up that topic. I could tell it very sensitive to you." looking at his lowered head as I spoke. I turned my head to observe more of the large room. Looking to my left, I saw a small table against the wall, and next to it, an upright piano. Getting off the bed on Al's side, I walked over to it. Brushing my hands lightly against the ivory. "Will this piano put me back into that trance?"

"Huh? Uh, no. Only the one down stairs can. Why? Do you play?" he asked. I looked at him with a smile and sat down at the bench, giggling.

"A little." I responded setting my hands on the keys. Then, I began to play.

APOV

I heard her play incredibly fast. So amazingly complex too. Her hands moving nearly as fast as Edwards while he played. The scale moving from high to low within mere seconds. I glanced at her eyes moving rapidly from side to side, following her hands. Then, after a minute or so, it slowed into something smooth and melodic. One hand playing the higher keys, other playing the lower ones.

"I hope you don't mind if I sing along. Do you?" she asked above the sound.

"No, not at all. Go ahead." encouraging her as I moved closer.

"I've been watching you from, a distance. The distance sees through your disguise. All I want from you is your hurting. I want to heal you, I want to save you from the dark.

Give unto me your troubles. I'll endure your suffering. Place onto me your burden. I'll drink your deadly poison." she sang. Voice so wonderful. She played some more before she began to sing again. As the repetition of the introduction swam through the room.

"Why should I care if they hurt you? Somehow it matters more to me. Than if I were hurting myself. Save you. I'll save you.

Give unto me your troubles. I'll endure your suffering. Place onto me your burden. I'll drink your deadly poison." and again the repitition of the introduction went through the room. This time, it was blissful rather then sorrow. Perhaps little classical influence even. It reached the higher notes, then climbed back down to the lower ones for some time. Then she sang again.

"Give unto me your troubles. I'll endure your suffering. Place onto me your burden. I'll drink your deadly poison." the humming, dark bliss of the beginning once again filled the room. "Fear not the flame of my love's candle. Let it be the sun in your world of darkness." speaking the line that seemed to close it up. I started to clap when she lowered her arms back to her side. She turned around to see me applauding her performance. She stood up and took a bow.

"That was wonderful Ms. Manson! How long have you know to 'tickle the ivories'?" I asked. She laughed sitting back on the bed.

"Oh since I was eight. Al, two things: one, please stop calling me 'Ms. Manson'. It's Sam."

"Alright. And two?"

"Why is your brother so into me? Or rather, why does he like me so much?"

NPOV

Al looked back at Sam with earnest eyes, then sat down next to her on the bed.

"You see, while we were alive, there was this Egyptian girl, Kiya, named after King Tutankhamun, or Tut as you know him. She took a fair liking to Edward. One day after school she came up to me, asked if I could find out if Edward liked her back."

"And did he?"

"He told me no. But I knew he did. His eyes told so. So I went back to Kiya the next day and told her the truth; that he was to busy with his music to have anyone like that in his life. The poor thing. She was devastated. Edward didn't care when he passed by her in the school halls and her face took the saddened position. After about a week of that and Edward began to feel horrible, so he decided to go and apologize to her. He wanted to do it in a 'fancy' way, as he puts it, and play something for her on the piano." he explained.

"How'd that go?"

"It didn't, we did. That was the same day we passed. He never got the chance to tell her."

"What does she look like?"

"Dark skin, big brown eyes, mid-back long raven black hair. A bit taller then Edward too. He say's you remind him of her. Personality wise. The one chance he had at love. Of course I don't believe it's truly love but he does." he explained, swinging his legs. Sam lowered her head, glowering at the dark wood floor.

"Isn't there a way Ed can look for her on Earth? I mean, if he was able to get out of the Ghost Zone, can't he look for her?" she asked looking back at Al. He pursed his lips and thought about that. He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Edward.

"Good Morning Ms. Manson. Did you sleep well?" he asked skeptically.

"Like cloud nine Ed. Thanks." speaking with pure hatred for him as she turned to glower at his smiling face.

Casper High. 

"Students, please!" Mr. Lancer shouted over the overly excited classroom of graduating Seniors. "Let me take attendance before we proceed to the field." granting only that. As he began to read the list of his homeroom off alphabetically, Danny walked through the door after Mr. Lancer read of the rest of the children with last name's starting with "E". Lancer didn't look at Danny, but Danny looked back.

"Ah, Danny Fenton. Just in time to hear your name." he spoke.

"Uh, here." he spoke sitting in his seat. No longer coy or sheepish about it since it'd been happening since he got his ghost powers.

"Tucker Foley?"

"Here." Tucker said from next to Danny. Mr. Lancer ran through to the "M's".

"Sam Manson?" he said. No response. After saying her name a few more times, he marked her absent. "Odd," he commented. "she's not here for Graduation. She won't be getting her diploma. Her parents will have to pick it up later."

"Oh no." Danny and Tucker said in unison looking at each other.

"Mr. Lancer. Can me and Tucker be excused?" Danny requested. Mr. Lancer stared at Danny with incredulous eyes as he sat at his desk.

"You've got to be kidding me Fenton. It's the last day of school--not to mention your last day of High School ever-- and you want to be excused? For what? And it better be good Daniel."

"We wanted to go see Mr. And Mrs. Manson and see if Sam's even home."

"You can call them." Mr. Lancer permitted. Tucker flipped out his cell phone and dialed the Manson's house.

"Hello? Manson residence." Alfred answered.

"Alfred, can I speak to Mrs. Manson please?" Tucker pleaded in urgency.

"Yes Mr. Foley hold on one moment please." he said before setting down the phone and getting Pamela.

"Yes Tucker?" she asked.

"Mrs. Manson, is Sam home at all? She's not at school."

"What? She should be. Hold on I'll go check." she responded setting the cordless phone on her shoulder as she walked up the staircase and to Sam's room. Where, Sam was not there. "Samantha?" Tucker heard her say. After a few more moments and name calls, Pam returned to the phone. "Tucker, are you sure she's not at school?"

"Mr. Lancer just finished attendance. And she was marked absent." he informed her.

"Her cell phone is here. I don't know where she is. Is that Fenton boy around you?" she asked. "I would like to speak to him." Tucker handed the phone to Danny.

"Hello?" he asked into the mouth piece.

"Where is my daughter?!" she practically screamed at him with anger in her voice.

"I don't know! _WE_ don't know. That's why we called you." he answered in defense. The only thing he heard in response was a "huff" and a hang-up. "Touchy much Pam?" he said closing it. "She hung up on me!" giving it back to Tucker.

Manson Mansion:

"Alfred!" she called running into the hall. "Have you seen Samantha today?"

"Not since last night madam."

"She didn't tell you if she was going out today? Or going somewhere?"

"No madam." he answered honestly. Pam's heart began to beat faster and her breathing began to go along with the beat. Fumbling down the steps she ran to her husband.

"George, you haven't seen Samantha lately have you?" she asked standing in the threshold.

"Not since last night. Why? Isn't she at school?" he asked.

"No. Oh goodness, George, where is our daughter?!" she screamed hysterically.

Elric House:

Still in Edward's room, Sam was in the bed idly playing with the blanket. To heavily concentrated in thinking of a ways to escape.

"Ms. Manson?" she heard from the other side of the locked door on the North East wall. "Would you like some lunch? I made some vegetable soup." Edward offered. Still upset she threw a pencil at the door.

"Does that answer your question?" she muttered. He phased through the door with a bowl of soup on a tray along with a glass of water and utensils. He placed it on the nightstand and sat on the bed, in the same position Danny did on her bed the night before. "Get away from me."

"Oh don't be so harsh."

"Shut up! You have no right to say that. After you kidnapped me."

"Ever consider you'll be happier here? You'll like it. After seeing your room and wardrobe you like the dark. This section of the Ghost Zone will feel like home to you." she once again glowered at him through knitted eyebrows and heavily squinted eyes. He leaned toward her, grabbing her chin to raise at his level. "You can't escape Sam. You'll have no way to get home. You have no phone, and you can't fly; just float. You know that as well as I do." he looked into her hatred flooded eyes, moving her face back and forth to observe her face from every angle. He brought his face closer, eyes almost closed, and closed the small amount of space. Softly crushing his lips to hers.

She began to beat against his chest in protest. Once free she pulled her open hand back and snapped it forward, only to be caught before it his Ed' face. With his free arm, he wiped the purple lipstick off his mouth.

"No need to get violent." he said still holding on to her hand tightly.

SPOV

"How dare you kiss me!" I hissed out. With my teeth bared, I brought up my leg and kicked him in his chest, sending him on his back. Stumbling off the bed and to the floor, a quick black shadow swiftly moved in front of me. I looked back at my wrist he grabbed and saw how red it was, and how badly it stung. I brought my other hand to it and rubbed it softly. "Ouch…" The black shadow formed into Edward and he stared at me.

"Why shouldn't I? I merely wanted to show you how much I cared for you." he spoke sort of sincerely but still dark. He began to move closer again.

"Don't touch me." but he didn't listen, he hovered closer and touched my shoulder. This time, I pulled my arm back into a fist and with all my strength I snapped it aiming for his gut.

I heard a small crunch under his laughter.

"Ow! _OW!" _I screamed bringing my bruised hand back to my face to see what happened. His laughter rose higher. His midsection was so hard, and I didn't realize that until now. Especially for a ghost.

"Silly girl." he giggled. "Let me see what you did." taking my elbow.

"Don't touch me! I can't wait to see what Danny does to you…you lonely, putrid, selfish GHOST!" I hissed out through my teeth. That hit him hard. And I'm glad it did.

After my breathing became heavy, but even, he left the room and I watched his face hold no remorse as he did leave. Alphonse came running in second's later to see what had caused the shriek.

"Oh my goodness Sam! What happened!?"

"I punched your brother in the gut." I told him.

"Brother is like rock. It's so hard to believe for a person who sits around on a piano all day, but he's very compact. I'm sorry this happened."

"Stop apologizing before I try to do the same to you." I warned as we sat back down on the bed and he looked at my hand.

AN: Yeah no cliff hanger! If anyone noticed I took parts of the kiss scene from the book "Eclipse". When Jacob kisses Bella the first time in La Push. The Manson Mansion scene was really just a filler kind of to get Sam's parents involved. The next chapter will have all the parents involved with Sam's search. The first few paragraphs of Sam's nightmare were actually so much fun to do and imagine. I really hope you could feel Sam's fear at that moment and her hatred for Edward through out this chapter. if anyone remembers how amazingly muscular Ed is from the FMA series you can understand HOW Sam's hand got hurt! Not much really to say on my part besides that so. Enjoy.


	8. Party Time

AN: YEAH! FINALLY, IT'S DONE! It took me forever to do this one and I apologize! I've had these reports in Art to do on Michelangelo and Leonardo Da Vinci. Forty vocab words in English, and I've been sick for a few days too. The next chapter I'm hoping will be the last so expect a lot of good things!

Chapter eight: Party Time. 

Friday.

Manson Mansion.

"Yes. Alright. Thank you officer. You too. Bye." Pam spoke lightly over the phone to the police officer before setting it down and sighing.

"The police haven't seen her either?" George asked her walking to her side.

"No they haven't." rubbing her forehead as she spoke.

"It's alright Pam, they'll find her. You know she could've gotten far in a small town like this." he told her trying desperately to assure their daughters safety.

"But what if she's not George? What if she's cold, alone and afraid?"

"Our tough-nail Samantha? Come on Pam you know her better then that."

"No I…I don't. I raised her but I don't know much about her. Besides the obvious traits of taking after her stubborn grandmother and liking dark things and music, I don't know much. She's an excellent pianist and I'm glad she was able to get so good but, we never get any bonding time with her. Neither of us do. She's always hanging around with Daniel and Tucker. George, can you believe our little girl is all ready graduating High School? Where did the most important four years of our teenager go? And she's not even here for it! She's not here for her own graduation. We have no idea where on Earth she is! George…she could be…" trailing off at the thought. Digging her head into her husbands chest, starting to cry.

"Pamela don't think of that! She. Is. All. Right. We will find her. And she will graduate. Don't worry please." once again speaking to assure her.

"I never should have made her try on any of those dresses!" she managed to speak through her wails. George lightly stroked her hair and rolled his eyes.

Casper High

Outside the cafeteria at the lunch table, Danny paced back and forth with one hand locked by the other, behind his back. Tucker took his last bite of High School pizza, swallowed it, and then spoke.

"Danny I know you're anxious to get out--" he started before being cut off.

"Really? Does it show?"

"But sarcasm isn't going to save Sam. We only have two more periods to go--and short ones too. You can stand that right?"

"Barely. If he hurt Sam in anyway." he edged stopping himself and thoughts. "Why don't we just ditch the rest of the day?"

"Because if we do, we won't graduate and won't get our diploma's at the end of the day." Tucker reminded. Danny took his seat back across from Tucker. "Geez Danny I knew you were protective but, WOW!" he retorted.

"Well she's our best friend Tuck."

"But you want her to be more." Tucker murmured in a whisper. Immediately regretting it after it passed his lips. Abruptly, Danny's eyes flew open his response.

"What?" he hissed. "Tucker don't start with me right now. I'm not in a good mood." his voice hard.

"Oh c'mon Dan! Just admit it already that you like her more then just a friend. You're over reacting over another guy who likes her. Just like you did with Gregor slash Elliot!"

"Another guy that puts her under some crazy trance and that can hurt her! Gregor wasn't able to do that! How can you not be stressing over this?"

"Because I don't like her like that! I mean, I like her but for goodness sakes I treat her like a sister! With you Danny, it just seams that you like her more then that. I'm sorry." he finished and right on queue, the bell ending lunch--and the argument--rang. "See you at the end of the day dude." he spoke out solemnly as he left Danny for his next class.

Elric Mansion

Peeping her head out from the open door, Sam moved it to exam the halls for Edward or Al. Once clear, she carefully moved downstairs and into the kitchen. Putting her hand on her rumbling stomach, she began to rummage through the cupboards for something to eat. With minimal success, she took what she found to the table and started nibbling on the bread. Slowly she examined more of the house as she picked at the food. For once, she felt utterly alone in the house. After she finished, her eyes targeted to her right hand, the one she punched Edward with. Her knuckles were black-and-blue and still slightly puffy. Cringing, she got up and walked towards the South hall, exploring the huge mansion.

After finding that a few doors were locked, one was still open. Walking into it with the slight creek of the door, she found a huge library. Much like the one from "Beauty and The Beast", only a quarter of the size but just as stocked. Rows and shelves of books. Some to look over a hundred years old, and some that looked fairly up to date; maybe only forty or thirty years old.

Racking through a row to find out what some were about, she found some on medicine, the human body, art studies of plants, animals and people. Philosophy even. Other books on famous writers and poets. Edgar Allan Poe, "Romeo and Juliet", and even two Helen Keller books.

"Where could she have gone!" Edward shouted from the hall. Startling Sam smacking her back to reality, and no longer fantasy. "Al, I thought you were watching her 24/7?"

"I was but she was so quiet…I went back to my room for only a moment." he pleaded in defense. Running to the last row of books to hide, Sam herd the footsteps enter the room. Steadying her breathing, she continued to observe through the crevice in between book and shelf.

"Al go search upstairs. I'll check here." Edward said sternly. As Al left the room, Sam felt a jab of fear and the salt water form and run down her face.

Keeping still as statue, she watched his legs move through the Western half of the room. After a few grueling long minutes, he headed in her direction. With heart beat increasing, she began to slide her body over towards the farthest Southern part, along with grabbing a decent amount of skirt fabric. Biting her lip to try and ignore the pain. She never took her eyes off of him for a second. One false move or sound, and he could catch her with ease.

Amity Park

"Pam we've searched the Skulk and Lurk, movies, mall, pet store and train station and we didn't find her." Melissa Foley (Tucker's Mom) reported for her, Maddie and Jazz. One of the small search groups out looking for Sam.

"Are you sure?"

"We've checked everywhere Pam. I'm sorry but we can't seem to find her. Maybe she'll come home on her own." Jazz spoke out while stepping forward. Pam scooped the bottom of her dress and sat back on the steps. Hiding her face in her hands, silently letting go of the tears.

"Pam?" Maddie addressed walking to her. Pam picked up her head with a small sign of running mascara and looked at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about her."

"Lets go inside and I can make you some tea. Will that help?" Maddie offered with her hand on Pam's back. She shook her head and the ladies went back inside to make tea and help comfort her.

Casper High Football Field.

"Seniors, as I look upon your faces today, I see not only students, but adults. Adults who are ready to enter the real world. Four years ago you walked in through the doors of Casper as freshman not knowing what was in store for you your first year of High School. Well, we all know what a freshman year _that _turned out to be. Ha ha ha. Some of you entered as bullies, and are leaving as matured gentlemen and women. Some of you entered with a low attention span, and are leaving with straight A's." Principal Ishiyama began standing at the podium in front of the Senior class. Five rows back sat Danny and Tucker in the red graduation gowns a few seats away in alphabetical order.

Tucker slid out his notepad from his pants pocket, and wrote:

_I probably know the answer but are you still going to Paulina's party later?_

After quickly reading it Danny wrote back:

_NO! I'm going to get Sam. Are you?_

_Me? I'm not going. I need to help my Mom in the search party._ Tucker wrote, moving his eyes back and forth from the pad to Ishiyama.

_Search Party?_

_You didn't hear? Gosh. Sam's Mom put together a search party this morning after she hung up on you. My Mom sent me a text saying I need help her. I thought Jazz or your Mom would have text you also. _Tuck scribbled quickly while eyeing Lancers moving eyes.

_No they didn't. Alright thanks. We got to stop, they're starting to calls names. _he jotted and passed is back to Tucker.

After the first section of students grabbed their diploma's it was now Danny and Tuckers turn. They stood and waited for their names.

"Daniel Fenton." Mr. Lancer spoke into the microphone. Danny walked up, sternly shook Lancer's hand, taking his diploma in the other, and walked back to his seat.

"Tucker Foley." Tucker did the same as Danny except he tilted his cap.

Twenty minutes later once all the certificates, awards, and diploma's where given out, Ishiyama took her place back at the mic.

"Students, one last word from me then you can throw those caps to the clouds. Some of you might come back for a little visit and say 'hi' to us. Please don't. Congratulations Seniors, enjoy your summer! It was well deserved!" and the caps went flying. Parents cried, students cried and cheered. Gathering into the clearing all the parents hugged their now adult graduates, took pictures, and wished other students best of luck.

"Danny!" he heard over the hum of the crowd. He spun around to look and see Valerie. Hair still long and wavy. A little taller and more slender then Freshman year. Accessorizing a small stud on the left side of her nose. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a large amount hanging on her left side and a small strand bouncing on her right. She had on the slightest green eye-shadow and bracelets on her wrist. Running over to hug him. "Oh my gosh can you believe we're finally graduating? It seems like the most important four years of our teenage lives just flew by." breaking away she looked back at his face. "Wow." her voice was grave.

"What?"

"Nothing. How's your family?"

"They're great. Not here, but they're fine. Jazz came back for a visit last night so I'm hoping this weekend will be fun." he answered looking down at her.

"Well be sure to tell them I say 'hi'. I have to go; my Dad will be looking for me soon. Please keep in touch Danny. Bye!" she waved to him while stepping back into the crowd.

"Bye Val." he called back.

"Danny," he heard in a playful Hispanic voice. "you're still coming to my party tonight right? It will be so much fun." there she stood, twirling a strand of straightened black hair and looking at him with playful eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I can't. I'm helping to look for Sam tonight. Tucker won't be able to make it either. Sorry." he commented. Pursing her lips, she looked at him sourly.

"Oh come on. I bet she's fine. Wouldn't you want to have more fun at a party then searching for her? You have all day tomorrow!"

"No actually I don't. I'd have more fun with my friends and looking for them--preferably not dead--then go to your party. Now if you would excuse me." walking away from the argument. She hadn't changed a bit. Feeling the vibration from his phone, he swiftly dug it out from his pocket and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Danny. It's Jazz. Listen, Mom needs you to go pick something up from the grocery store. It's for Mrs. Manson."

"Can't Mrs. Foley go and get it, I need to go help Sam."

"No, she went to pick up Tucker. She doesn't want him walking anywhere; afraid he'll dissapear like Sam. Everyone in Amity thinks Sam was kidnapped."

"Alright what is it?"

"Some baking goods: brownie and cake mix. Milk, eggs, all that jazz."

"Why?"

"Mrs. Manson wants to bake things. She says that when she's really stressed out she bakes things." she explained lightly over the phone.

"Alright. Bye." and he hung up.

Elric Mansion

Still moving carefully in the library, Sam watched Ed. Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore; vanishing before her eyes.

"Dang…" she whispered biting her lip. She felt the cool air drift her way and stood up cautiously.

"Please, I don't want another paroxysm from you." Ed said, still intangible. His voice was calm and honest.

"How can I trust that _you_ won't pull one on me?" she asked in return. Her voice hard but a tad fearful. He turned tangible in front of her and seemed to relinquish his intentions, hope, and self in front of her.

"Please." no asperity filled his tone. No obstinate stance or expression. Totally serene. She seemed to sense this, dropping her shoulders. "Thank you."

"Forgive my tone but, what's with these clothes?" she asked half joking.

"Would you rather prefer a pinafore and some rags?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm joking. I remembered it from the dreams and thought it looked nice on you. Red is such a pretty color on fair skin." he commented lightly. Seeing the descent of her anger he took a slight step forward, and she raised her fists and shoulders back up. He took a step back and her arms lowered, fists relaxing. "Alright, you didn't attack me, that's good."

"Yeah. Hey, why don't you set me free and try to get in touch with Kiya?" asking to help lighten the intense atmosphere.

"Oh Al told you about her did he? No problem. I'm afraid I might frighten her. I wouldn't want to scare her to the point where she couldn't speak. Maybe in the future perhaps. Well, _that _type of future. You understand right?"

"Yeah." responding in a whisper. She looked down to see her skirt resting on the floor.

"How's you hand?" she heard.

"Better thank you."

"I should've told you. You wouldn't have injured yourself so bad if I did. My apologies." sounding apologetic. Nodding and smiling to his response. "Resisting the wine but enjoying the bouquet." he whispered while looking at her warmly.

"What?" she said. She'd heard that saying before; enjoying what's in front of you but wanting much more.

"Nothing. Feel free to explore the shelves. I'm not sure if you like any of this stuff; it's all my fathers really. We need to keep it here because we don't have any room for storage." gesturing his arms around and twisting her torso third quarter of a turn on each side to get a good swing. After he bowed his head slightly and began to walk to the door.

"Oh Edward," Sam called once he reached the door. "thanks for the complement. About the red." his smile reached ear-to-ear and he stepped out.

Amity Park: five p.m.

"Here's your stuff, can I go now?" asked Danny once again anxious to move.

"Well aren't you going to help us Danny? You know it would help Pam." Maddie asked outside on the first step.

"Yes but it would help more to look for Sam rather then baking. Don't you agree?" he asked back raising an eyebrow.

"Speaking of which your father wanted you to help him back in the lab. Something about the Fenton Finder. He wanted to use it to look for Sam; he's convinced that a ghost kidnapped her." she explained. He began to laugh a little and agreed to get to his father. "Oh and Danny, be careful. I don't want you missing too!" she shouted after him while he ran down the sidewalk and into an ally to transform, still unaware of her son's alter ego. Once he was gone, she went back inside to help Pam and the mothers.

"Is Danny going to help us?" asked Jazz popping her head out of the kitchen.

"No he's helping your father. How's Pam?"

"She's got two trays of cupcakes in the oven right now and mixing a new batch. What does she plan to do with all of these baked goods?"

"I sell them to bakeries sometimes, Sam likes to take a plethora of them and go around giving them to neighbors and the home less. And other times I send them to family members for holidays." Pam explained while mixing the batter in one hand and spoon in the other.

"At least they're being put to good use." Jazz commented.

Fenton Works

"Dad! I'm here!" Danny announced after phasing in through the door. After transforming he retreated to the basement.

"Danny!" Jack boomed. "I need your help tuning the Fenton Finder. Hand me that what'ca ma call it over there." he ordered pointing to something. Slumping he shoulders, he got to work.

An hour and a half later, Danny got a phone call from Valerie. He flew over to see what was wrong. _Meet me outside my apartment. _she wished. Once there, he called her name and she came out.

"Hey Danny! I'll be out in a sec!" he heard from behind the wooden door. She came out in normal clothes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You need to stop the façade." she said gravely.

"What façade?"

"The one you've been presenting. It's not healthy. I can see it in your face that your not happy." she clarified. "That's why I said 'wow' before at graduation. What's wrong?"

"Valerie I'm fine. I--"

"How can you say that when you're friend is missing? I've been watching your face all week and its so hostile and protective. Like your afraid you'll loose something and never getting it back. It's was scary and intimidating to look at. So, how can you say you're 'fine'?" her words shocked him. He stood there blank for a few minutes repeating the words to understand them more.

"I've been worried about Sam. That's all." he finally said.

"There is more to it; I can hear it." she wanted to break through the curtains and see what was happening outside.

"What are you my sister? That's all. I've been worried sick about Sam since Tuesday and I had a feeling something like this was going to happen. Like a premonition. Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"Six forty-five. Why?" glimpsing at her watch then back to his face.

"Just checking. I need to go." he inched forward but was caught by Valerie.

"Be careful Danny. We've become good friends in High School and I don't want any of you guys to get hurt." flashing a kind smile. After returning the gesture, he dashed off. While in the air, his phone began to vibrate, pulling it out to see a text from an unknown number:

Danny, it's your sister. I'm on a different telephone. Come to Sam's house, Mom need's to tell you something.

Once again changing his course.

"Mom?" he shouted inside. To his surprise the huge mansion was empty. Calling out for Jazz, Mrs. Manson, Mrs. Foley and his mother numerous times. Also remembering that Tucker was with them he called out his name too. And no one responded. "Oh no…" realizing what could've happened that cause there disappearance: Edward. Not even bothering to check around him he quickly became Danny Phantom and sped home. Phasing through the door and floors to the basement. His father wasn't home either. No note from anyone in the Manson's or the Lab. Flying upstairs to check the fridge, he found a note:

Good Evening Danny,

If you wish to get your family and friends safe, you must do it by midnight. Or you won't expect them anymore.

-Edward.


	9. Farther Away

**AN: Another late one. Sorry guys, writers block has been pinned to me for a while. I just realized how heavily fueled this story is by Evanescence and Muse. Enjoy. -w-**

Chapter 9: Farther Away

Elric Mansion. 

While sliding her good hand along the ancient books, Sam heard the sweet piano bliss start to consume her; filling her eyes with controlled vacancy, lowering her skin to a frighteningly low shade of pale and dropping her eyes to half mast. Stepping out of the library to join Edward and the other female zombies he collected with his spell: Ember, Desirre, and Spectra.

Placing the heavy pebbles on the right keys and a stone on the last pedal to hold the notes, Edward stood up before the fighters he collected.

"Welcome ladies."

Fenton Works

Quickly after reading the note left by Edward, a green flame dimly lit the room as the flimsy piece of paper burned in Danny's hand. Transforming right after it was ashes, he flew to the basement and collected the Peeler for anyone to use and securely attached it to his belt. He jumped into the Specter Speeder and flew off to Edward.

Soon after he left, Tucker, Maddie, and Jazz stepped into the living room of Fenton Works calling for him.

"He's probably out looking for Sam." Maddie suggested. "We should go find and join him."

"You guys go start walking, I just want to check something out." Jazz said parting from them and walking into the kitchen. Once the front door closed she descended down into the lab. Finding that the Speeder was gone she also called for her little brother. Failing to get a response she knew he flew off to go get Sam. "Please be careful Danny." she called into the swirling green world she never entered, only saw.

Ghost Zone

"Darn it Edward. First you take my friend and now my family? How low can you get?" he said while scanning his eyes for the beginning of the switching colors.

"Considering that I'm dead Danny, lower then dirt." Ed called back while hovering on a piece of rock.

"Where are my family and friends Edward?" Danny called while phasing out of the roof of the Speeder.

"Safe at my home. Being taken care of by Alphonse. I'd bring them here but only two of us could make the trip." he lied carefully while examining his nails.

"Two?"

"Why yes. This girl behind me and myself." he stepped over and Ember walked up holding his arm. She too was a few shades lighter like Sam. But her eyes weren't as vacant and looked like she had some control.

"Ember?"

"Hey dipstick."

"Oh you two already met? Good then introductions aren't a need. Ember you have fun with him. Don't hurt him to badly, I want to play too." Edward requested.

"Okay." letting go of his arm she pulled out her guitar, started to laugh, and strum it aiming at Danny.

Amity Park

"Where could he be?" asked Maddie. Standing behind her, Jazz and Tucker looked at each other worried; they knew the answer, but Maddie couldn't know. "Tucker, can you call his cell phone, mine's dead."

"Yeah." he agreed. It didn't ring, but went straight to voice mail. "It's off."

"Oh okay. Thank you anyway."

Ghost Zone

Dodging each strum of her guitar, Danny flew towards Ember and her instrument.

"Ember, you're stronger then this." he tried to call through the spell. She growled and swung the guitar at him. He dodged and recollected his voice. "Don't let him control you. I know it's pretty odd for an enemy to be talking, uh, kindly to you like this, but you need to brake this." once again, she couldn't seem to hear through the fog over her ears. She again strummed the guitar. It hit and sent Danny flying into another floating rock. "Okay, I tried." he spoke. Getting up, he raced to her and slammed into her feet dragging her through the air, towards the closest island. When reaching it, he went intangible leaving her visible, slamming her into it, causing her to drop the guitar.

Knocking her out, Danny flew extremely fast towards Edward. He didn't seem to be intimidated by Danny racing towards him, nor did it seem he feared it. It looked like he was welcoming the attack with open arms. With a sinister smile, took a few steps back, and when Danny rammed into him, he grabbed him by his shoulders, stopping him dead in his tracts.

"You're not the only strong one here Daniel." he whispered. Taking one more step back, he began to spin with Danny's shoulders still in his hands. After a few times around, he let go and sent him flying. Danny, like Ember, hit an island and fell.

Amity Park

Maddie's head shot up from her hands and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Are you okay Mom?" asked Jazz.

"Something happened to Danny. I can feel it."

Ghost Zone

Danny regained conscious on the island and found a note on his chest.

_Time is running out Danny. _

_Edward_

Getting up, he found the Speeder and took back his spot. After waiting a few minutes, he started it back up and sped ahead to the Elric Mansion. A few miles down the road, he saw Edward again. Attempting to pass him, some huge dark shadow blocked his path. It grew large and fast, almost looking like it was going to consume the ship.

"Good luck making it through that Ghost boy." spoke the voice of the magical heram girl Desirre. The black shadow stopped Danny, and started to fall back in swirls as her hair. Her face was last to peer through. It was calm, and seductive. Her purple lips in a pout like smile, her eyes half mast, and her body language warm. She slowly began to drift her way over to Danny, her hair still slowly drifting behind her, as if it was underwater. "Danny," she cooed through the windshield; voice echoing. "forget that silly girl. Come with me." The side door opened, and a sweet aroma came into the Speeder. It circled around Danny's face also making his eyes like hers, half closed.

"Of course," he said coming out of the ship and pulling her into his arms. "but first…a dance." and he swirled her away at arms length, letting go of her at the end. He donned a smile while he warmed up an ecto ray behind his back. She came towards him calmly, and not expecting an attack. She closed her eyes and he blasted her, sending her flying backwards.

"How dare you!" she screamed.

"No, how dare you! I'm a minor!"

"And I'm dead!"

"Ah, I see I've made it just in time." Edward said.

"Edward." Danny growled looking at him through furrowed brows. Ed just smiled back. Desirre circled her glowing hand creating a huge fist and throwing it at Danny, capturing him in the grasp, just like she did many years ago. She picked him up and threw him Eastward. After letting go, she picked him up again, and spun him around and let go. Over and over she did this. Finally, he fought back. He grabbed the huge fist and heated it up with his ecto ray, then phased out, and shot one down the arm to hit her all within thirty seconds. She fell back after it hit her sternum. He rushed down after she got up holding her head. He stopped to hover by her.

"What are you going to do? Suck me into that stupid thermos."

"No I'm not. I didn't to Ember and I won't to you. You're under Edwards' spell. I'm not going to fight you any longer if you break it." he tried to agree.

"Desirre you're excused, I want a turn." Edward said stepping in. She obeyed and disappeared. Danny didn't waist any time. He rammed Ed's body into the nearest rock trying to knock him out. It didn't work. Ed again grabbed Danny and flung him on top of the island, slamming him down into it. He, like Desirre, vanished.

"Darn it!" Danny spat getting up. He again resumed his place back at the wheel of the Speeder and continued. "Can't wait to get the taste of dirt out of my mouth."

Elric Mansion

"Al!" Edward called as he came into the mansion with rocks and stones in hand. Al stumbled down the steps.

"Yes brother?"

"Do you see the keys where the pebbles are on the piano?"

"Yes."

"Knock them off and press down on them again. Put your foot on the last pedal to you right. Don't let go until I put them down." he ordered. Alphonse followed his brothers' orders. Ed put heavier rocks down on the keys and a very large one on the pedal. "There we go. That should keep going for a while."

"What's wrong Ed?" Al inquired at the sudden rush.

"Daniel is coming. I needed to keep the spell going. He's about eighty minutes away."

"That's plenty of time brother. Why the urgency?"

"Because he's going eighty-five miles per hour. And I only have two more distraction to get him weaker." he explained.

"Edward you're not going to involve Sam are you?! She can't fight!" Al defended quickly.

"I might. She's a tough cookie Al. And think about this, would Daniel fight his own friend?" his voice was hoarse.

Ghost Zone

Danny skimmed his across the dash board of the Speeder to the small digital clock towards the end. The dim, dark green light informed him it was eight forty-two p.m. His mind, as you peeked into his deep eyes, was far away. The concentration and anxiety of saving his family throbbed; it asphyxiated him. Not to mention getting thrown unto and into rocks within the past hour. No, he didn't care about that, his patience wore thin, his last nerve ninety percent done with. He could snap at any time. He was so ticked off by Edward (as you could probably tell).

The serene quite of the ghost zone was somewhat calming. That is until something huge bashed into the Speeder making it spin.

"What now?" he complained flying through the roof. He saw the gigantic figure that caused his ship to spin.

The monster was huge. It's face oval and thick. Heavy too. The gray tuff of hair that rest on top of it's head bounced from the pressure. The torso was covered by rags, along with the lower part of the body. The large stomach plumped out, his burly arms bare with animal fur as bracelets. On his chubby face was a huge, green eye staring at him with a heavily furrowed brow pointing south. The Cyclops growled a little bit until it roared.

"Breath mints man." Danny commented lightly. On top of the hair came Spectra.

"Like Bertrand's new form Ghost punk?" she screamed. He saw her eyes holding the same amount of control Ember and Desirre had, but they were still under Edward's grasp.

"Jeez not you too! Aren't you stronger that them?" Danny questioned. She was incredulously looking at him; pursed lips pouted to the right of her face, one eyebrow cocked up, arms crossed over her chest, and hip projected to the right too.

"Of course. But why get dirty when I can have a dummy do it for me? Bertrand, sick em!" she commanded with a gleeful smile. And with that, he obeyed and slammed his huge, hairy fist into the Speeder. Leaving it looking like a beat in trash can.

"Oh come on!" Danny whined. "What will my parents think!?" Spectra giggled at his shock. Danny looked at her bewildered and shot the ecto ray at her, but missed. She flew at of the way before it hit. Bertrand roared again and started to swing his arms to grab a hold of Danny.

Danny flew around avoiding him with intricate movements so it would confuse the monster. Eluding the reach. A few times he managed to hit Bertrand with the rays. But Bertrand grew tired of the silly games, he managed to catch the tiny black and white moving fly and flicked him away. Danny stopped and flew very fast towards the nose, and with the rage of furry and anger that was building up all week, pulled back his glowing fist, and snapped it in when he rammed. Sending them both falling backwards. He flew up and hovered.

"Dang that felt good!" he breathed while rubbing his wrist. Growling a little as she flew up, Spectra flew towards his chest, also ramming it. He took a second to look at her face. Her lip was up ad twitching, leaving her teeth bared. Eyes wide and eye brows knitted together. Truly looking crazy. He grabbed the hair on her nape and flung her upwards. "I never want to get a woman that ticked off again." he resumed flying alone, open to the dangers even more, towards Elric Mansion. "No sign of Edward. He must be getting tired."

"Oh please Danny, I have energy to spare." Edward spoke from above.

"Spoke to soon. What more do you want Edward? You already smashed me against an island and pinned me to one too." he threw back.

"Aren't you growing tired Daniel? It's been what, five six hours maybe since you've last eaten anything. Your body is running on empty right? Unlike you, I don't need food to fuel my corpse."

Danny growled and threw a few ecto rings at Edward, followed by the ghost ray. The first few seemed to hit, but there was no Ed to collect the hit damaged, just rocks.

"You're growing weaker Danny." Edward whispered as he reappeared at Dan's ear. "I can sense it." Danny spun around to punch him but Ed vanished again. "Up here genius." Ed said from above. He wasn't hovering the normal way, his head was looking down at him in a horizontal way. Like he was standing on something to the side. His long braid dangled. Danny again flew up to punch him, but missed. "Behind you." Ed teased. Once again, Danny missed. "Below." "Side." "Other side." Every time, Danny missed. He _was_ feeling a bit weary. "Tick tock, tick tock, time does go by. It's nine fifteen dear boy. Are you really going to let a ghost beat you?" this time, Danny balled up his fist and wanted to slam Ed, but when he did, Ed was gone. Leaving nothing but a lingering chuckle. He screamed to the sky, releasing unwanted anger.

Amity Park 

This time, Maddie, Jazz and Tucker seemed to jump.

"Did you hear that?" Jazz asked Tucker.

"Yeah. It sounded like Danny." he murmured. Maddie was still frighten and slowly swell up.

"Jazz, do you know where your brother is?" she asked turning to the two behind her. Jazz shook 'no'. "Don't lie to me Jasmine. Where is your brother?" she asked again. Jazz felt the anxiety cut into her, almost touching bone.

"Uh…" she stammered out. Maddie continued to stare her down.

"Jasmine Marie Fenton. Tell your mother the truth. You know where he is. Please tell me." you could cut the tension with a knife at this point.

**AN: AH!! I actually took a leap making Desirre more sexy and adding the seduction. Hopefully it turned out nicely. Two days and 6 pages! Nice! Please keep in mind that I started writing this BEFORE Season three started airing. I thought this would be the last chapter but I made it like, 10 pages long. So the other few pages are the beginning of chapter 10. **


	10. Under Pressure

**AN: **So here is where the story takes a very dark turn. I want to explain. When I re-entered the DP world for chapter ten, I saw Sam shaking in a dark corner. It was really creepy to see one of my favorite characters like that. Then I went in her head and saw things from her perspective and started to sympathize. Please enjoy chapter ten. Oh, by the way, I have no idea when song names started to title the chapters, they just…did. **By the way, there is an alternate ending version of Chapter Ten that I **_**will**_** be posting later on. **

Chapter 10: Under Pressure

Jazz threw Tucker a pleading glance; wishing he could distract her, change the subject anything. But she knew Maddie wouldn't drop it. She felt her bones tremble and the sweat bead on her forehead. Her breathing became heavy and Tucker saw her breaking at the seams. He started to bite his nails, waiting for her to answer.

"Jasmine, I'm waiting." Maddie's normally cheerful voice hushed out in a husky, dark tone. It made Jazz shudder.

"T…Tucker, help me out please." Throwing him another glance. Maddie switched her glance to him in less then three seconds. He felt the enormous weight and pressure don itself upon his young shoulders, crushing him, and drawing him closer to the ground, inch by inch. He felt his stomach cave in; butterflies fluttering violently, his back slouched in even more. He sat down on the curb and started to breathe in and out deeply.

"Tucker, tell me where my son is." This time it was filled with sadness, rage, wanting.

"Jazz," he began, looking back up to her, tossing his arms up in defeat. "I…we…" exhaling one last time. "We have to tell her. It's not fair."

"Do you think he'll be mad?" she agreed.

"No. He'll do anything to get Sam back right now. I don't think something like this is going to blow a fuse."

_Sigh_ "All right." She turned her head from Tucker and faced her mother dead on. "Mom, I don't think there is any other way to tell you this. Please don't be angry at Tucker, Sam, Danny, or I. Promise?" she asked, grabbing Maddie's shoulders.

"My gosh Jazz. What happened? Did you toilet paper someone's house? Graffiti school property?" eyes wide with humorous fear.

Elric Mansion

**SPOV**

I was sitting against the wall in Al's room, hugging my knees for dear life. The bed I was on was bare because I became so enraged with his brother; the covers were over there. Rage coursed through my body; but not only rage, fear, and guilt also. I was afraid Ed would kill Danny, or he would hurt me. I didn't realize that I was shaking; fingers sore from gripping onto the skirt so hard. I was loosing it, loosing everything. Everything I knew was slipping from my mind, exiting out of all my pours, hair strands, tears, words, steps. Anything I did seemed to do allow the information to exit in a different and larger way.

I must be going crazy!

"Sam, Sam," voices called my name. I'm hearing voices in my head! Ice dripped down my spine and pooled in my stomach.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed out loud, gripping the sides of my head with hair. "Get out of my head!"

"Sam, Sam," it kept calling. The pool in my stomach made me feel very cold and goose bumps arose on my skin. A shudder shot threw me and I gripped my hair tighter; as if I were gripping on to my sanity. Or what was left of it. Tears started to fall out of my ghost-fighting experienced eyes.

"Stop…please stop," I whimpered and begged at the voices. I felt the breath on my bare arms, my trembling bare arms. I could tell my voice was a tiny, insignificant little whisper compared to the normal volume of the voices.

"Sam, Sam, are you okay?" why couldn't they be kind and leave a girl loosing her mind alone.

Silk wrapped around my arm in the form of fingers; gently pulling me towards them. They felt warm, and heavenly safe. I opened my eyes to a now white room, and a warm, calm atmosphere. The air was amazingly clean and pure; filling my lungs with a sense of hope, freedom, and love. The warm silk fingers caressed the cup of my eyes, brushing away any tears that fell. Giggles came out of my mouth as the angel took me from hell and was slowly transporting me back to heaven. I reached for the angels face, expecting it to be baby soft and warm, radiating with love and happiness. My hands reached its face, and it was icy cold, and radiated with hate, and evil.

I screamed at the devilish creature.

**APOV**

"Sam! Sam!" I screamed, shaking her. "Sam you're scaring me! Are you okay?!" Her whispering pleads; startling screams, shaking figure, recent odd giggling and now screams again shook me and made me question her overall sanity. Had living in the house made her mad? Or was this more of Edwards work?

"Sam please respond to me!" setting her down on the bed, she scrurried back to the spot I got her from, hugging her arms and hiding behind her knees. She looked absolutely terrified and crazed. Hair a mess, teeth bare, tear flooding wide eyes, and pale skin.

"Oh Sam," I started to walk over to the side she was on.

"Get away from me you monster!" she screamed. "Leave me alone! I know you want to bring me somewhere, but I'm not going! Get away from me!"

"Sam, it's me, Alphonse. Do you not recognize me? Please answer me." I begged. I felt sympathy for my friend. I wanted to hug her and tell her it was all okay and that I was here to comfort her. I felt the hot, stinging tears brim my eyes.

**SPOV**

The demon was starting to cry. Good. It deserves to. The room had a deep gray that danced its way up the walls and started to consume the white. I was truly going crazy. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I was going crazy. Nothing made sense any more. I started to laugh at all of my beliefs. I could hear my laugh growing louder, it grew crazed and evil. The hideous laughing continued for a while and the demon still stood close by, watching and waiting for me to do something. I wanted to scream at it more until it went away and never came back. I wanted to run away, run until my legs gave out on their own will and not a conscious one. Where was _my_ saving grace?

**NPOV**

Al sat in that room with Sam, waiting for her delusions to stop and for her to talk some sense. He feared for her, feared for her future. _What would this time here do to her sanity, and trust for other people? _He wondered.

A quick rap came to the door and Edward phased in.

"What did you do to her!?" Al screamed at his brother, grabbing his collar and picking him up to meet his face.

"What do you mean Al?" Ed yelled back, squirming under the large hands of his younger brother.

"What did you do to Sam?! She's terrified of me and calling me a monster! I think she's really going crazy. I'm scared." Admitting while breaking out into another sob.

"I didn't do anything to her. If my piano spells start creating there own effect without my command then that's something new to me. Otherwise I didn't do anything to her sanity." He said. Al's lips pursed and his eyebrows knotted together, fighting back more tears. He didn't believe Edward, but for now, he'd go along with it. He'd pretend to believe him for now.

"Okay. I'm sorry Edward. I'm scared for her that's all. She's one of my friends and I don't want her to go crazy. I fear for her sanity and her future! I really do. I don't know how this will affect her in the future. Can you even imagine what you might have caused on her? What traumas, new fears, new _demons_ you've created for this poor girl?! How could you not even seem to care anymore?!" he shouted. Ed stood there in a daze. His mouth was slightly ajar and his forehead creased. His eyes wandered to Sam and he saw the madness she was being thrown into. Days stuck in the Ghost Zone with no outside world to assure her that she is still in reality, that she is still sane. The severity of her apparent damage set into his brain and he sunk to the floor.

"Oh my gosh…" he whispered.

"So now you get it Edward." Al stated harshly. Ed didn't even acknowledge the sentence; he became invisible and sunk through the ground, floating into the distance.

Amity Park

The three sat on the curb while Maddie thoroughly went through the years of Danny lacking in sleep, falling grades, coming home late, and unexplained bruises. It all made sense now.

"Why would he keep this from Jack and me? Why wouldn't he explain it to us?" she asked, forehead resting on the palms of her hands.

"He was afraid you wouldn't accept him." Jazz answered simply.

"How stupid of him. Of course we would've accepted him. He's our son; we love him no matter what."

"Danny seemed unclear of that for a short time. He gave up wanting to explain to you last year. He focused more on the fighting and school for a few months. Sam and I really didn't see him much." Tucker explained, eyes never leaving the pavement. Maddie got up and started walking.

"Mom, where are you going?" Jazz asked also getting up to follow. Tucker joined them.

"I'm going to go tell your father." She stated pulling out her cell phone to call Jack. She found out where he was and headed his way.

"We knew this was inevitable Tuck. One of us was bound to let it out sometime." Jazz spoke as she came back to meet Tucker's stride.

"Yeah. But I thought at least all four of us would tell your folks, not just us. I really hope Danny and Sam are okay." He wished as they followed Danny's mother.

Ghost Zone

Danny flew towards the mansion, phasing through every rock-island he came across; ignoring all foes that reached for him. He was feeling weak and tired. The day was not progressing the way he wanted. Wishing it would go by easily, but he forgot, nothing was ever easy for him. He wanted to get to Edward and end this right here and now. To bring home his best friend and free her from the ghost zone forever. Promising to himself that he'll never bring her back here for the rest of their lives.

A quick shiver raced up his spine as he saw the decrepit mansion in his view. With bubbling rage he progressed faster. His eyelids began to droop and fight against being awake; he fought against not falling asleep. As the island grew closer, a wave of exhaustion washed over him. It filled every muscle, pour, and nerve. Again he fought against it, resuming a hero like state.

Finally he landed. His eyes searched the area a dozen times to make sure Edward wasn't in sight. Once he decided it was clear, he trudged his legs forward, feeling them ache and rip near his feet. More shivers raced when he grabbed the door knob.

"Hello?" he called, it echoed. "Alphonse?"

Once Al heard Danny's voice he stumbled up and raced downstairs.

"Danny! Thank heaven it's you! It's Sam, please you must help her. I think she's hallucinating. Before when I tried to help her she screamed and starting calling me a monster. Edward saw what happened to her but he hasn't been home since. Danny you _must_ help her!" pleading as he threw his hands onto Danny's shoulders and shook him; he understood right away and flew upstairs, Al followed.

He pushed himself through the door and saw his best friend sitting on the corner of the bed—hugging her knees and rocking back and forth, and crying.

"Sam…" his mouth formed her name but no noise came out to give it life. Tears bubbled in his eyes as he saw that she ripped apart at her seams. They fell over and he walked slowly over to her, trying not to scare her.

"Sam," he mumbled being within a foot of her. "Do you know who I am?" it was a barely audible whisper; he needed to be extremely gentle in this situation. With a small increment of her head, she saw him through her hair. He saw her blood shot eye open wide with child like innocence, hope, and fear. Her lips quivered when the realization came to her—she could recognize Danny, but not Alphonse. Danny gently put a hand on her back and she ignored it, lifting her head all the way.

"Oh Danny…" croaked out as she flung her arms around his neck, breaking into more sobs, body heaving like she was about to vomit. He hugged her back, comforting her. Her grace had come to finally save her. Al left giving them privacy, feeling better now that Sam would be okay.

Five minutes passed and she drew herself together, sitting up into a slouch.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you are okay Sam." Stroking her matted hair into place then wiping away her tears. He was sniffing and fighting back his own tears from falling again. She smiled and nodded, her hand holding his to clarify that he was real and not another hallucination.

"You have no idea how sane I feel right now. I didn't know what was wrong with me before. I felt like every thing I knew—reality included—was slipping out of me in through every pore, word, any way possible it was all seeping away from me! I felt so utterly helpless and crazy! I was seeing this devil like creatures; feeling like I was getting dragged to hell and whipped back; laughing demonically at my beliefs. It was so scary." She broke out into another quiet, and personal, sob. He gently brought her into another warm, hug.

"It's okay Sam. I'm going to bring you home; I won't ever bring you back here again, I promise. No more ghost zone. Okay?" he asked rubbing her back. She nodded furiously into his shoulder in agreement. They parted and she rubbed her nose.

"Sam, Edward said he kidnapped my family. Do you know where they are?" speaking slowly for her benefit.

"He did!?" questioning news that was new to her.

"Al!" he called. Al stepped back into the room (he was standing just outside the door incase something happened.) "Did Edward kidnap my family?"

"No…" it sounded distant but it was true.

Then, as if lightning struck, Sam jumped and froze. Every muscle locked into place and fear painted her face, making it whiter than bone. She was trembling a little.

"Sam? Sam what's wrong?" Danny asked, feeling her shoulders ice over under the thin fabric of his glove.

"He's back," it was barely audible. She knew when Edward was back in the house; it was a haunting chill that seemed to grow on her since she's been there. Danny picked her up and raced out of the room, jumping off the stair ledge into the air and phased them out of the house. Al followed using the front door. Ed was waiting in the sky.

"Back off," Danny hissed. "Sam, I'm going to set you down. Go hide," he whispered to her, eyes never leaving Ed. She nodded her head and they slowly descended to the ground. Ed followed. Once on the ground Sam ran off behind the house leaving Danny vulnerable for any harsh attack. Al race up towards his brother.

"Ed please stop—" he was interrupted by the brother knocking him out. His body fell against their front yard. Sam was never aware of this.

Upon Ed's face were dead eyes staring out from the shadows his bangs created, a heavy scowl on his lips. Danny was firing up a ray when Ed turned invisible. The ray evaporated from his palms and he kept a cautious stance, slowly circling his head looking for any sign of Edward. He felt something around his neck but the exhaustion claimed his sluggish arms, making them to slow to reach and grab whatever it is. Ed grabbed his neck and pinned him against the house, Danny's back sheltered into a whole on the side of the wooden paneled house.

"I can feel you muscles wearing out boy," Ed hissed from between his teeth pushing his foes head into the splintering wall. "You aren't strong enough,"

"I'm strong enough to beat you," he exhaled out. Danny twisted his body around and kicked Ed with all his might, he landed against a rock. Dan flew back to Sam, picked her up and began their accent into the air when he felt something grab his ankle. Edward jerked him out of the air in a way that Sam rolled out her protective vice and tumbled to the ground. On the way down her head hit the edge of the porch canopy and she landed on her chest. Something warm and red started to ooze from the side where she was hit. She lifted her hand to the tender spot and brought it to her eyes to see if she really was what she thought she was. Danny was tossed against the earth—causing the Peeler to bounce of his belt. Sam rolled onto her chest and lifted her head and saw it threw her hair; it was the once chance to stop this madness.

Ed picked Danny up by his neck and again pinned him up against the house to deliver a powerful blow. Horror made Sam's eyes wide and with a forceful lunge, she threw her legs and body up racing towards the Peeler. She scooped it up as she passed it and immediately put her finger on the trigger.

"Goodnight Daniel," Ed commented lifting his fist. Sam's arm extended.Holding the Peeler to Edward's temple

"Don't do it Ed. Don't do it. If you do, I swear I will to you," she spoke through her teeth. His eyes peered over to her—half her face hidden by dirt ravaged hair, red starting to show on her forehead, scrapes and bruises all over her exposed skin, and cuts in the red skirt. She was breathing heavily through her nose with intense seriousness. Danny looked at her too and was shaken.

"Sam…" he marveled. Edward's mouth opened and his eyes were wide. He dropped Danny, letting him fall to the ground coughing and grasping for air into his lungs. Sam followed, setting the Peeler down next to her.

"Danny, are you okay?" she asked stroking the hair out his face. Her voice was frantic and hopeful. She'd clearly forgotten her own pain. "Talk to me!"

"Persistent brat," he chuckled. She ignored the stupid comment and kissed his cheek.

"You moron. Next time be prepared. Okay?" she asked, holding his face into place.

"Maybe I should get beaten up more," joking around. She slapped his shoulder and he moaned. In a long run, he was more hurt then she was. Her fluttering hands went back to help smooth out his pain. She put his arm over opposite shoulder and helped him stand up. Her free hand picked up the Peeler and brought it forward.

"Back off Edward," she spoke holding it to him. He obeyed and backed off and sat on the ground, face totally callous. She walked them over to the opened door of the house and walked herself and Danny into the living room and laid him down on the couch. After settling him down she ran into the kitchen and dug out a loaf of bread from the morning with the library. The faucet worked so she filled a glass of water and jogged back to her friend's side to assist him. He grabbed the things from her and set the glass on the coffee table.

"Alphonse," she remembered. "Where's Al?" she asked gently. With a thrust of his thumb he gestured to the front yard. She got up and ran outside but her foot caught the skirt and she fell head first down the small set of steps. The palms of her hands stung and so did her forearms. They were both badly scraped and she started laughing at the accident prone like actions that rested themselves on her. Being kidnapped, breaking a hand, a potentially very bad head wound, bruises and scrapes from getting tossed around during the fight, and now this.

She found an open whole from the fall in the skirt and tore it westward, making a smaller skirt that came up to her ankles. Tossing the fabric to the side she raced over to Al.

"Al are you okay?" touching his head lightly. He was sitting up, rubbing the cheek that was hit and nodded. She helped him stand up and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Where's Ed?" he asked. her head jerked up to his face then whipped over to where he was left.

Edward was gone.

**SPOV**

I heard the pop like sound when my jaw fell open. Edward was totally gone. Not a trace of him or footsteps or even palm prints! But the indent in the side of the house was pretty noticeable.

I totally ignored the throbbing pressure on my head when it hit the canopy edge. I could tell I was bleeding but I set that aside and concentrated on Danny and Al more. I helped Al up from the ground and we walked back inside. My best friend was slowly nibble on the bread and sidle on the couch to make room for us. I set Al down and stood.

My head was still throbbing and the room was spinning and tilting left and right. My eyelids were like weights and magnets that pulled down to cover them. I fought against them to stay awake for my friends.

"Sam?" is what I deciphered, my name was being called. But it was muddled and faint because my ears were ringing. The voice sounded deep and lost in the ocean. I lifted my head slightly to respond but the couch came hurdling towards to forehead instead and I realized I was falling.

I gave into the weight and magnets of my eyelids and watched the room fade into the same shade of black as the couch. Muddled calls of my name following.

**AN:** Did you feel the atmosphere change? Feel it get darker? I did. This was how the story was turning on its own and natural way. I really didn't mess with it too much. I did, however, write a totally different—and more violent—fight scene between Edward and Danny. And even Sam gets her chance at escaping the mansion at one point. Also, both have the HUGE nod toward the ballet fight scene in the "Twilight" movie that was shown at Comic-Con. If you caught it, awesome, can't wait for the movie!

Chapter eleven will be the final chapter. I intended chapter ten to finish it but I wanted to end it this way. Although it felt odd extended the natural arch of the story but chapter eleven seems to finish it nicely. Hoped you enjoyed.


	11. Alternative Ch 10 ending NOT new chapter

Alternative ending of Chapter Ten: Under Pressure. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Under Pressure

Jazz threw Tucker a pleading glance; wishing he could distract her, change the subject anything. But she knew Maddie wouldn't drop it. She felt her bones tremble and the sweat bead on her forehead. Her breathing became heavy and Tucker saw her breaking at the seams. He started to bite his nails, waiting for her to answer.

"Jasmine, I'm waiting." Maddie's normally cheerful voice hushed out in a husky, dark tone. It made Jazz shudder.

"T…Tucker, help me out please." Throwing him another glance. Maddie switched her glance to him in less then three seconds. He felt the enormous weight and pressure don itself upon his young shoulders, crushing him, and drawing him closer to the ground, inch by inch. He felt his stomach cave in; butterflies fluttering violently, his back slouched in even more. He sat down on the curb and started to breathe in and out deeply.

"Tucker, tell me where my son is." This time it was filled with sadness, rage, wanting.

"Jazz," he began, looking back up to her, tossing his arms up in defeat. "I…we…" exhaling one last time. "We have to tell her. It's not fair."

"Do you think he'll be mad?" she agreed.

"No. He'll do anything to get Sam back right now. I don't think something like this is going to blow a fuse."

_Sigh_ "All right." She turned her head from Tucker and faced her mother dead on. "Mom, I don't think there is any other way to tell you this. Please don't be angry at Tucker, Sam, Danny, or I. Promise?" she asked, grabbing Maddie's shoulders.

"My gosh Jazz. What happened? Did you toilet paper someone's house? Graffiti school property?" eyes wide with humorous fear.

Elric Mansion

**SPOV**

I was sitting against the wall in Al's room, hugging my knees for dear life. The bed I was on was bare because I became so enraged with his brother; the covers were over there. Rage coursed through my body; but not only rage, fear, and guilt also. I was afraid Ed would kill Danny, or he would hurt me. I didn't realize that I was shaking; fingers sore from gripping onto the skirt so hard. I was loosing it, loosing everything. Everything I knew was slipping from my mind, exiting out of all my pours, hair strands, tears, words, steps. Anything I did seemed to do allow the information to exit in a different and larger way.

I must be going crazy!

"Sam, Sam," voices called my name. I'm hearing voices in my head! Ice dripped down my spine and pooled in my stomach.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed out loud, gripping the sides of my head with hair. "Get out of my head!"

"Sam, Sam," it kept calling. The pool in my stomach made me feel very cold and goose bumps arose on my skin. A shudder shot threw me and I gripped my hair tighter; as if I were gripping on to my sanity. Or what was left of it. Tears started to fall out of my ghost-fighting experienced eyes.

"Stop…please stop," I whimpered and begged at the voices. I felt the breath on my bare arms, my trembling bare arms. I could tell my voice was a tiny, insignificant little whisper compared to the normal volume of the voices.

"Sam, Sam, are you okay?" why couldn't they be kind and leave a girl loosing her mind alone.

Silk wrapped around my arm in the form of fingers; gently pulling me towards them. They felt warm and heavenly safe. I opened my eyes to a now white room, and a warm, calm atmosphere. The air was amazingly clean and pure; filling my lungs with a sense of hope, freedom, and love. The warm silk fingers caressed the cup of my eyes, brushing away any tears that fell. Giggles came out of my mouth as the angel took me from hell and was slowly transporting me back to heaven. I reached for the angels face, expecting it to be baby soft and warm, radiating with love and happiness. My hands reached its face, and it was icy cold, and radiated with hate, and evil.

I screamed at the devilish creature.

**APOV**

"Sam! Sam!" I screamed, shaking her. "Sam you're scaring me! Are you okay?!" Her whispering pleads; startling screams, shaking figure, recent odd giggling and now screams again shook me and made me question her overall sanity. Had living in the house made her mad? Or was this more of Edwards work?

"Sam please respond to me!" setting her down on the bed, she scurried back to the spot I got her from, hugging her arms and hiding behind her knees. She looked absolutely terrified and crazed. Hair a mess, teeth bare, tear flooding wide eyes, and pale skin.

"Oh Sam," I started to walk over to the side she was on.

"Get away from me you monster!" she screamed. "Leave me alone! I know you want to bring me somewhere, but I'm not going! Get away from me!"

"Sam, it's me, Alphonse. Do you not recognize me? Please answer me." I begged. I felt sympathy for my friend. I wanted to hug her and tell her it was all okay and that I was here to comfort her. I felt the hot, stinging tears brim my eyes.

**SPOV**

The demon was starting to cry. Good. It deserves to. The room had a deep gray that danced its way up the walls and started to consume the white. I was truly going crazy. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I was going crazy. Nothing made sense any more. I started to laugh at all of my beliefs. I could hear my laugh growing louder, it grew crazed and evil. The hideous laughing continued for a while and the demon still stood close by, watching and waiting for me to do something. I wanted to scream at it more until it went away and never came back. I wanted to run away, run until my legs gave out on their own will and not a conscious one. Where was _my_ saving grace?

**NPOV**

Al sat in that room with Sam, waiting for her delusions to stop and for her to talk some sense. He feared for her, feared for her future. _What would this time here do to her sanity, and trust for other people? _He wondered.

A quick rap came to the door and Edward phased in.

"What did you do to her!?" Al screamed at his brother, grabbing his collar and picking him up to meet his face.

"What do you mean Al?" Ed yelled back, squirming under the large hands of his younger brother.

"What did you do to Sam?! She's terrified of me and calling me a monster! I think she's really going crazy. I'm scared." Admitting while breaking out into another sob.

"I didn't do anything to her. If my piano spells start creating there own effect without my command then that's something new to me. Otherwise I didn't do anything to her sanity." He said. Al's lips pursed and his eyebrows knotted together, fighting back more tears. He didn't believe Edward, but for now, he'd go along with it. He'd pretend to believe him for now.

"Okay. I'm sorry Edward. I'm scared for her that's all. She's one of my friends and I don't want her to go crazy. I fear for her sanity and her future! I really do. I don't know how this will affect her in the future. Can you even imagine what you might have caused on her? What traumas, new fears, new _demons_ you've created for this poor girl?! How could you not even seem to care anymore?!" he shouted. Ed stood there in a daze. His mouth was slightly ajar and his forehead creased. His eyes wandered to Sam and he saw the madness she was being thrown into. Days stuck in the Ghost Zone with no outside world to assure her that she is still in reality, that she is still sane. The severity of her apparent damage set into his brain and he sunk to the floor.

"Oh my gosh…" he whispered.

"So now you get it Edward." Al stated harshly. Ed didn't even acknowledge the sentence; he became invisible and sunk through the ground, floating into the distance.

Amity Park

The three sat on the curb while Maddie thoroughly went through the years of Danny lacking in sleep, falling grades, coming home late, and unexplained bruises. It all made sense now.

"Why would he keep this from Jack and me? Why wouldn't he explain it to us?" she asked, forehead resting on the palms of her hands.

"He was afraid you wouldn't accept him." Jazz answered simply.

"How stupid of him. Of course we would've accepted him. He's our son; we love him no matter what."

"Danny seemed unclear of that for a short time. He gave up wanting to explain to you last year. He focused more on the fighting and school for a few months. Sam and I really didn't see him much." Tucker explained, eyes never leaving the pavement. Maddie got up and started walking.

"Mom, where are you going?" Jazz asked also getting up to follow. Tucker joined them.

"I'm going to go tell your father." She stated pulling out her cell phone to call Jack. She found out where he was and headed his way.

"We knew this was inevitable Tuck. One of us was bound to let it out sometime." Jazz spoke as she came back to meet Tucker's stride.

"Yeah. But I thought at least all four of us would tell your folks, not just us. I really hope Danny and Sam are okay." He wished as they followed Danny's mother.

Ghost Zone

Danny flew towards the mansion, phasing through every rock-island he came across; ignoring all foes that reached for him. He was feeling weak and tired. The day was not progressing the way he wanted. Wishing it would go by easily, but he forgot, nothing was ever easy for him. He wanted to get to Edward and end this right here and now. To bring home his best friend and free her from the ghost zone forever. Promising to himself that he'll never bring her back here for the rest of their lives.

A quick shiver raced up his spine as he saw the decrepit mansion in his view. With bubbling rage he progressed faster. His eyelids began to droop and fight against being awake; he fought against not falling asleep. As the island grew closer, a wave of exhaustion washed over him. It filled every muscle, pour, and nerve. Again he fought against it, resuming a hero like state.

Elric Mansion (**This is where the alternate ending starts. Again same basic info and stuff, different actions.) **

Sam got up from the bed and starting walking out of the room. She could sense that Ed wasn't around or even home. After passing a sleeping Alphonse, and double checking that he didn't wake when she stepped on a squeaky floor board, she opened the door and sidled out gently. Knowing that Ed could be home any second she ran down stairs, two fistfuls of skirt in each hand. At the bottom of the steps she stumbled to the door to open it and once it was, she ran outside. _Now to find a way out…_she thought. _Maybe I could try to swim my way over to a rock or something,_

Grabbing more skirt, she circled the yard to find the closest rock. Relief washed over her when she found the nearest one in the backyard about five to ten feet away. She backed up to the wall of the house and ran full speed and jumped, reaching for the edge. Her fingers caught the edge while her feet jerked her legs against the rock. Fighting the urge to scream she lifted herself up on top of the rock with success. Lying on her back she felt her legs ache. Lifting up the skirt fabric from her shins she saw the potential bruises and scraps on them. Sam began to laugh at how accident prone she'd become from being here. Being kidnapped, broke a hand, and now her legs. She got up and fought against the burning and stinging feeling in her shins and looked around for another rock. Cold air blew and tickled her ankles.

Shivers raced up her spine.

Whipping her body around she saw Ed standing behind her. A scream escaped her lips and her legs gave out, causing her to fall back.

"You're smarter then I gave you credit for." He said with a hard voice.

"Shut up…" lips curling over her teeth as they formed the words. The top set of teeth dug into her bottom lips as her hand began to protest and sting again and the heel of her palms screamed and stung from getting scraped—it didn't surprise her. Instead the fingers on her hands scrapped the earth on the rock and she held it in a fist. It was time to fight back. She threw the rocks, dirt and gravel at his eyes and jumped back towards the house.

Not making it, she fell into the abyss.

Ed heard her screaming and followed the noise until he swooped her up and carried her back to the mansion. Without knowing where he was taking her, she punched his face with her good hand and was thankful it was softer then his torso. In a knee-jerk reaction his arms and hands flew to his face—dropping Sam.

This time the fall wasn't that far, but her head hit the edge of the porch canopy and she landed on her chest. Something warm and red started to ooze from the side where she was hit. She lifted her hand to the tender spot and brought it to her eyes to see if she really was what she though she was. With what little strength she had in her arms, they dragged her over to the steps and sat up against them. Grasping for air, her eyes opened and they focused on Ed standing in front of her—his eyes where red from the dirt and a scowl was on his face.

"You little…" he spat, lifting his leg as if were going to step on her foot. Bracing herself, she heard his grunt. Eyes flying back open she saw _her_ saving grace.

"Danny!" came screaming it out. He got up and flew over to her at top speed.

"Sam!" He breathed picking her up in a tight hug. He flew them over to the side of the house and placed her down on her feet gently. "Go behind the house and hide," he urged.

"Look out!" she screamed. Ed flew towards Danny, grabbed his neck, and pinned him to the side of the house. His back sheltered into a whole against the wood panels. Splinters from the broken wood stabbed and pinched Danny's back until they became stuck in place. Sam again fell back from the scare, landing on her back. Her left arm crossed over her chest and held her up while the other forearm was acting as a base.

"I can feel you muscles wearing out boy," Ed hissed from between his teeth, pushing his foes head into the splintering wall; splinters still poking and pricking at the skin of the ear. "You aren't strong enough,"

"I'm strong enough to beat you," he exhaled out. Danny twisted his body around and kicked Ed with all his might, he landed against a rock. Danny flew over to Sam and picked her up bridal style.

"I'm going to bring you home; I won't ever bring you back here again, I promise. No more ghost zone. Okay?" he whispered as they began the descent. She nodded her head furiously agreeing with him. He began to go into the air when he felt something grab his ankle. Edward jerked him out of the air in a way that Sam rolled out her protective vice and tumbled to the ground. Danny was thrown there, causing the Peeler to bounce of his belt. Ed picked him up and tossed his body into the wall, shattering the glass. Danny's field formed a dome to protect him. Before he knew it his head was against the wall again and he felt his lip rip open and a section of his forehead getting drenched with warm, thick liquid. The exhaustion totally decapitated him and left his arms to dangle at his side while Ed's hand was holding his neck in place.

Sam rolled onto her chest and lifted her head and saw the Peeler through her hair; it was the once chance to stop this madness.

Ed picked Danny up by his neck and again pinned him up against the house to deliver a powerful blow. Horror made Sam's eyes wide and she threw her legs and body up and raced towards the Peeler. She swooped it up as she passed it and immeditaly put her finger on the trigger.

"Goodnight Daniel," Ed commented lifting his fist. Sam's arm extended.

Holding the Peeler to Edward's temple.

"Don't do it Ed. Don't do it. If you do, I swear I will to you," she spoke through her teeth. His eyes peered over to her—half her face hidden by dirt ravaged hair, red starting to show on her forehead, scrapes and bruises all over her exposed skin, and cuts in the red skirt. She was breathing heavily through her nose with intense seriousness. Danny looked at her too and was shaken.

"Sam…" he marveled. Edward's mouth opened and his eyes were wide. He dropped Danny, letting him fall to the ground coughing and grasping for air into his lungs. Sam followed, setting the Peeler down next to her.

"Danny, are you okay?" she asked stroking the hair out his face. Her voice was frantic and hopeful. She'd clearly forgotten her own pain. "Talk to me!"

"Petulant brat," he chuckled. She ignored the stupid comment and kissed his cheek.

"You moron. Next time be prepared. Okay?" she asked, holding his face into place.

"Maybe I should get beaten up more," joking around. She slapped his shoulder and he moaned. In a long run, he was more hurt then she was. Her fluttering hands went back to help smooth out his pain. She put his arm over the opposite shoulder and helped him stand up. Her free hand picked up the Peeler and brought it forward.

"Back off Edward," she spoke holding it to him. He obeyed and backed off and sat on the ground, face totally callous. She walked them over to the opened door of the house. "Al?" she called. Surely he was awakened by all the noise. He jumped down the flight of stairs and gently landed on his feet. His arm was in a bandage and her eyes ran to the green stain bleeding through. Al got hurt.

"Sam!" he cried. "Thank heavens you're better! I was so frightened that you went completely insane!"

"So was I. Please, get some food or something. I know you guys have a loaf of bread somewhere. Danny needs it." She instructed. He ran off into the kitchen and she walked her and Danny into the living room and laid him down on the couch. Al ran up and handed her what was left of the loaf. Danny took it and started to nibble.

"Do you have any water?" he asked after swallowing. Al nodded his head and went of to go get him a glass.

"Aside from the fight, you have no idea how happy I am that you are—well were—okay." He spoke carefully, trying not to irritate his lip.

"I'd say the same but you don't look to hot. Honestly though, you don't know how sane I feel right now. I didn't know what was wrong with me before. I felt like every thing I knew—reality included—was slipping out of me in through every pore, word, any way possible it was all seeping away from me! I felt so utterly helpless and crazy! I was seeing this devil like creatures; feeling like I was getting dragged to hell and whipped back; laughing demonically at my beliefs. It was so scary." Hugging her shoulders for the warmth. Al handed Danny the water and sat on the piano stool, kicking off the stones from the peddles and taking the ones off the keys. They had faded when Danny arrived.

"Al, you got hurt," she took notice, her hand drifting to the green-white bandaged.

"It was from the glass. I'm fine now though. Sam your head is bleeding, do you feel nauseous?" he asked, sort of ignoring Danny.

"I'm fine Al. I'm just worried about you and Danny."

"Sam," Danny spoke after guzzling down a big swig. "Ed said he kidnapped my family, do you know where they are?"

"He did!?" questioning news that was new to her.

"Al, did Edward kidnap my family?"

"No…" it sounded distant but it was true.

"What an asshole," Danny muttered under his breath, Sam caught it but Al didn't.

"Where's Ed?" Al asked. Sam's eyes flew open and she ran outside but her foot caught the skirt and she fell head first down the small set of steps. The palms of her hands stung and so did her forearms—they were both badly scraped. She found an open whole from the fall in the skirt and tore it westward, making a smaller skirt that came up to her ankles.

She ran to the side of the house where she held him at gun-point but Ed was gone.

**SPOV**

I heard the pop like sound when my jaw fell open. Edward was totally gone. Not a trace of him or footsteps or even palm prints! But the indent in the side of the house was pretty noticeable, and the window too. Eek.

I totally ignored the throbbing pressure on my head when it hit the canopy edge. I could tell I was bleeding but I set that aside and concentrated on Danny and Al more. My hand went to the spot and brought back a blood sample to my eyes; I felt the liquid start to travel down my head but ignored it and walked inside. My best friend was slowly nibble on the bread and sidled on the couch to make room for me. But I rejected and stood.

My head was still throbbing and the room was spinning and tilting left and right. My eyelids were like weights and magnets that pulled down to cover them. I fought against them to stay awake for my friends.

"Sam?" is what I deciphered, my name was being called. But it was muddled and faint because my ears were ringing. The voice sounded deep and lost in the ocean. I lifted my head slightly to respond but the couch came hurdling towards my forehead instead and I realized I was falling.

I gave into the weight and magnets of my eyelids and watched the room fade into the same shade of black as the couch. Muddled calls of my name following.

**AN: ** That's the alternate ending. Well I guess it would be a "different" version ending but you get the idea. I hope you enjoyed it. Again next chapter is the last.


	12. Innocence of Your Guardian Angel

AN: Yes, the last chapter. The song for this chapter is Red Jumpsuit Apparatus "Your Guardian Angel". I just started to really listen to this song and love it. The other song is "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne. I want to dedicate this chapter, which is about happiness and coming to terms with your demons, to one of my friends who recently passed away. The sun will never set in October. Please enjoy.

Chapter 11: Innocence of Your Guardian Angel

SPOV

My eyes felt too droopy as I pushed them open to blinding white lights racing past me. Black figures were silhouetted and bouncing in and out of their frame. My head felt wet, and warm all throughout my hair. Something was blowing into my head and it felt fresh, and way too cold. My hand instinctively went to go cover it but something pushed it back down on to thin, crumply, paper like stuff. Where was I?

"Danny?" I tried to say, but no sound went to the letters to give them life. I questioned why this was. Now I felt something on my face: it was triangular, open, and warm. Air was rushing in as my open mouth sucked it in slowly. It was stale and stagnant; I didn't like it. It felt too over used. I breathed in through my nose and that same air smelled bad. Where was the fresh air here? Did it even exist in this place I was in? Someone apparently saw my moving lips and put a hand on my arm.

"Sam?" a voice came. It sounded so muffled under the deep, hollow ringing in my ears. Though I strained through my hair I couldn't recognize it, just my name. "Sam you're going to do fine. The doctors are going to help you, don't worry."

What had happened to me? I knew my head got hit at the mansion but it couldn't be serious? Probably just some concussion or something, but there was also blood. I don't think a lot of it; my head probably got cut a little. I know Danny's did. How was Danny? Is he okay? Is he seriously hurt? Did Al take care of him and treat him well?

Something dark flew over me and I heard a shutting noise. A new, odd smelling air came into the triangle thing. Then everything went black again.

When I awoke this time I smelled plastic and another distinct smell that came from a hospital. A monotone beeping was next to me keeping my heart beat, tubes attached to needles in my arms. A hard white object wrapping up my right hand. Oh, oh okay—it was a cast. I lifted my head to see who was in the room with me.

My mother was sitting on the chair leaning her head on my father's who was next to her and both asleep. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were sitting on the other chairs that were against the wall of the other half of the room. Tucker and Jazz sat on the floor each holding a magazine. Wait Tucker in a hospital? Wow, kudos. Now, that the whole gang was together, where was my savior?

I reached for the curtain but couldn't grab it. This ticked me off a little. I stretched my arm until it felt like it was going to pop, then my finger tips grazed the fabric and snagged a loose curve in between them and I tugged to the side quickly so it could open up. Next to me, all bandaged up, was Danny; finally human. I sighed at this site. Jazz looked up after hearing me and ran over.

"Sam." She hugged. Tucker got up and walked over after picking up her magazine. I just wrapped my one arm around her.

"Hey Sam. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?" Tucker asked.

"I'm better. _You_ in a _hospital_, wow." I beamed him a smile and he nodded back with one. "No my head doesn't hurt. Why?"

"Because the doctor said you had a pretty serious and deep gash in your head. Two to three inches long and all the way through. After they stitched you up they brought you here. What happened to you? You look like you haven't eaten in days, and your face is ashen." He informed me. Did I really look that bad? Danny must be so much worse.

"When Edward dropped me my head hit the corner edge of the canopy over the front door. Please Tuck I can't look that bad. I wasn't fighting a ghost. How's Danny?" I asked. Jazz walked away and out of the door, not bothering to pass a glance at her parents or brother.

"She doesn't like knowing or hearing what happened. He's pretty bruised up, two broken ribs, a concussion, and a few cuts. They said they picked a lot of splinters out of his back too. What happened to him?"

"He and Edward were fighting. He got pushed into the house and thrown to the floor—" I stopped looking at pain in his eyes. "Danny was pretty exhausted when he got there though. What did you tell Mr. and Mrs. Fenton about his injuries?"

"Jazz and I told Maddie about the whole thing; you know, the ghost fighting and the accident. Both her and Jack were in total shock. They still kind of are. Jazz told me they feel horrible for trying to hunt their own son. I would too but they didn't know. Your parents know too, Jack called them up yelling at them then Maddie calmly explained. I was with them a good majority of the time after Danny went in after you. We told my parents too. The secret's finally out. No more lying. I'm going to go get something from the cafeteria. You hungry?" he asked. I considered this for a moment and thought of the last time I ate. My stomach protested and argued when I responded.

"No, I'm fine. Just go eat. Make sure Jazz is okay for me please. I should talk to my folks when they wake up."

"You can talk to us Sam," I heard Mrs. Fenton say from her seat. I looked at her and she attempted to push up the curves in her lips but it ended up as a wry smile. Was she angry at me? I pushed Tucker away after a quick hug and she walked over to his spot. She asked me about how long I knew about the whole thing. And I answered truthfully. She asked about how many ghosts. And I answered truthfully. She kept on asking me questions about the ghost fighting and everything else, and I answered with the best of my ability. She finally got to this past week—was it a week or longer?—and asked me about who the ghost were and what they could do. And again, I answered truthfully. Telling her how Edward was able to cast piano spells that could put any woman or women he wanted under a trance. And how I was his main victim. After my interrogation she told me of the search my parents have been leading to try and find me; and that my mother just kept on baking endlessly. We both laughed at that.

Sharp clanks hit the floor and I looked up past the pink shoes and dress to my mother's face, dried tears and mascara matted and leaking to her cheeks. Apparently she didn't clean her face for however long she was here. I never thought I'd be so happy to see my mother in my whole life. If felt like all my muscles turned to mush and water, blossoming out to let this pure sense of happiness that I haven't felt in a while wash through me, at the sight of her red hair. New tears bubbled in her eyes and I felt some on mine as well. We smiled at each other for a few seconds then she hugged me softly and I hugged her back tightly; breathing in her perfume, the smell of her shampoo, the scent of her dress. It all came in and I stored it into my memory, never wanting to ever forget it again. Life can be so fragile.

Her body shook and I felt the tears hit the section of my open back. I moved my legs over so she could sit down and she did. We didn't separate once. I was so happy to see her. After a good five minutes she collected herself while her overzealous hand stroked my hair and fingers ran through every strand, avoiding the stitches. I noticed how she winced at that when her fingers hovered over that section and moved to the next. She leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Samantha. You aren't allowed to okay? You're my only child and I don't want to ever lose you. Ever. Do you understand me?" she whispered cupping my cheek. I leaned into and rubbed it with my good hand.

"I promise. No more ghost fighting, no more ghost zone. I love you Mom."

"I love you too Sam." She whispered, kissing my forehead one more time. My Dad came up behind her and mimicked her movements. We finally came together for a big family hug. Our happiness lasted for a few moments when Mr. Fenton interrupted us. I looked up at him.

"He's starting to come to." He spoke only letting a slight smile come into play. I looked over at Danny as his eyes slowly fluttered open. I hope he isn't in too much pain. The only thing that hurts me is my head. His mouth opened a little to breathe; I felt more hope fill the room. He was going to be okay.

One Month Later

All balance seemed to be restored. I got my High School Diploma, Danny was healing nicely, and I stayed at my house for a good time, finally sleeping in my bed and wrapping myself in the warmth and comfort. Danny told his parents why he returned Specter Speeder less and they understood. Jazz went back to school after intensive watch and care of her brother last week. I was there the last day she was. That's when the Fenton's told me, Tucker, and Danny that they would be closing off the Ghost Zone portal for good. Sealing it up with thick iron and a ghost proof shield so Danny wouldn't be able to phase through. I wanted to get something done before the could do it so Danny and I—once he was okay enough to transform and fly—flew out to the changing colors of green and purple and to the old, wooden mansion.

I knocked on the door lightly and Danny stood guard next to me when the door creaked open. I saw a lightly glowing green stain and shivered. The door finally opened to full view—it was Al. He smiled and I smiled back and hugged for a while. We sat outside on the porch steps. After a while of catching up on both ends, I broke the news to him.

"Al, Danny's parents are closing off the entrance on their end. We won't be able to come back. They're very concerned and don't want this to happen again. I'm sorry." Apologizing very quietly as I lifted my head to face his. His eyes understood and he nodded his head again smiling.

"Oh. Well, there are other ways to visit you Sam. Keep in mind Danny's entrance wasn't the only one." He answered. That's why I loved Al, he was so optimistic about this. He saw this parting as a new opportunity to see new parts of the world and ghost zone rather than a permanent goodbye. We hugged again and I kissed his hair on the top of his head.

"Where's Edward?" Danny finally asked. Al looked out, still seeing a half full glass and turned back to us.

"He's out there. He hasn't been home since all the fighting but I have a feeling he's in a good place right now. Who knows? Maybe he found Kiya's spirit roaming around here, or maybe he went to look for the spirit of our father. Either one, or any other thing, I know he's okay." He sounded so sure, so… okay with whatever he brother did. We said our goodbyes once more and flew off. In the Fenton living room all three of us sat on the couch, enjoying our moments together because we all knew in less then two months we'd be separated and going to different schools. I sat next to Danny, leaning my head on his good shoulder while Tucker sat on the floor in front of us. I rested my hand on his shoulder and he held it. None of us spoke. Well, until Tucker busted out laughing with some idiotic memory from junior year. Then we threw in our views on the memory and started to live in the past for a while. Once the sky turned a purple pink color we knew that two of us would need to leave to go home.

"Same time tomorrow guys?" Tucker asked as him and I stood at the front door of our friend's house.

"Yeah." Myself and Danny called out. We started to walk down the steps when I heard my name come from the mouth of my other ink-black haired friend come from inside. I turned around to look at him standing where I just was.

"What's up?" I asked. He took my hands.

"Sam, you know I could have died trying to save you right? That if you didn't act up against Ed I could be dead right now." He spoke looking down, toying with one of his free fingers.

"Yeah…,"

"And now that this whole little section of our lives is over, and we'll be going different ways, just… just promise me that you'll be okay. And that if you need me just call me and I'll fly over to help you okay? You know I can always be there for you. Right?"

"Danny I know this. I'll be okay, I'll call and text you frequently. Don't worry." I assured nicely. He nodded his head and confessed to being silly. Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I through myself into another hug with him and he hugged back. Our little moment lasted a minute than I headed for home.

I got home and enjoyed time with my family and ate dinner. I took a calming shower than headed to bed. As I was falling asleep I heard something coming from downstairs. I strained my ears to listen and it was the piano. It was playing an unfamiliar tune but I could recognize the sorrow, and the happiness leading on the notes. I could identify the sense of release and acceptance underlining the blissful tune. It spoke to me. It said:

"I'm sorry, I'll let you go. Please live your life happily and forget the angel who lives in hell. Please forget the horrid memories I've left in your brain, forget the pain I've caused you and your family. Forget my house, my life, myself. Forget it all. I love you, goodbye."

I started to cry as Edward played me to sleep.

AN: Yes the chapter is short, but that's the end. I want to thank everyone who followed this story for over a year. For the people who commented and reviewed, thank you so much. I added the little Danny and Sam moment in there because that was needed after all this. He needed to reassure his friendship and that he would do anything to save her. I loved that part, personally. The main songs for this chapter are "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne, "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and—as cheesy as it is—"Graduation (Friends Forever)" by Vitamin C. Edward and Sam needed to have some sort of closure, as her and Al did. Him playing her a song on the piano, the song he's been composing throughout the story, was a perfect way to give them that closure. He's saying goodbye in his own way and she understands. They've come to terms with each other. Again another personal favorite.

Again, thank you to everyone. I hope you guys enjoyed "Sweet Sacrifice."


End file.
